We're Supposed to Be Enemies
by TeenWolfDuhWinning
Summary: This is a story about Jackson and his growing feelings and attraction to Stiles. It takes place at the end of season one. Please check it out. Stiles/Jackson slash: Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles & Jackson: Helping Hand

A/N: I decided that I wanted to do a Stiles/Jackson fanfic because I wanted to have more of a challenge to update two stories daily or every other day or so and because you guys seem to like The Sterek Chronicles, I just wanted to see if I could do that with Stiles & Jackson (Stackson). I am a fan of that ship as well (and almost every Teen Wolf ship ever lol). This is set during the end of season one. It starts with Stiles and Jackson being confronted in the hospital by Argent and his hunters.

CHAPTER ONE: WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN ENEMIES

Stiles Stilinski had just been pushed up against a wall by Chris Argent and know he was driving Jackson Whittemore's Porsche with Jackson in the passenger seat. They had just gotten notified from Argent that Peter was attacking Scott and Derek at the Hale home.

"Don't go so fast, Stilinski!" Jackson cried out at looking at the speedometer accelerating faster by every second. "Jackson, now is not the time to worry about your stupid car!" Stiles snapped right back. It had always been like this between the two of them. They had always hated each other just like Scott and Jackson had always hated each other.

"I know it's not, but I'm sure as hell not in the mood to add a damaged car onto my growing stress levels!" Jackson yelled right back. The ride was not going well. They had been at each other's throats ever since Stiles forced himself into the driver's seat and made Jackson hand over the keys. Jackson was pissed that Stiles had the balls to do that, but he was also intrigued. He had always assumed that Stiles would just be a pushover no matter what. He was showing signs of dominance and the thought that Jackson actually liked dominant Stiles was perplexing to him.

"I know that, I'm being careful! We have to save Scott and Derek!" Stiles screamed out not to Jackson but just to the air. Jackson understood and piped down causing Stiles to get a little nervous. "What's wrong? Why'd you get so nervous?" Stiles asked him curious to know the answer.

"I'm sorry that I've always been such a dick to you, Stiles. Both of you, you and Scott." Jackson began, "I just don't want to be seen as the emotional wreck that I him." Jackson mentally kicked himself for letting out a bit of honesty and truth to Stiles Stilinski. They hated each other, why would he do that?"I accept your apology." Stiles said with a smile on his face. Jackson looked over with furrowed brows. "Thank you for that." Jackson told him. "You're welcome." Stiles said with a smile remaining on his face. In that moment, Jackson didn't know what came over him, but he decided he wanted to feel Stiles' hand in his so he grabbed Stiles' right hand and put it in his own.

Stiles seemed confused by the action, but didn't pull away until they pulled into the Hale driveway. Stiles and Jackson both looked at each other and smiled, but got out of the car when they saw Derek being drug down into the dirt by his uncle who was now in full wolfed-out form. Stiles grabbed one of the Molotov cocktails in the back and threw it at the Alpha's arm causing it to burn and Jackson threw one at his rest was history and Derek slit his throat and became the new Alpha before running off. Allison and Scott kissed and met at her house with the Argents speaking about new people coming to Beacon Hills for the werewolf problem. Jackson had smiled when he saw Derek become the new Alpha, he thought now Derek could turn him into a werewolf. But now after that moment in the Porsche, instead of wanting to be a wolf and be like Scott, all he wanted was to see Stiles. He couldn't get it out of his mind when he returned to his home after everyone had left the battleground at the Hale house. He needed to see Stiles decided that in his mind, he was going to forget about being a werewolf for the time being so he could focus his current attention on Stiles and the winter break from school was coming up, he would have 2 weeks to get Stiles. And make him his.

A/N: Please tell me if you like it, and if you want it to continue. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided that I will try to continue this story along with my other one. Since I got a better feedback that I thought I would for a ship that obviously doesn't receive as much attention as Sterek, but hey I enjoy this one as well.

CHAPTER TWO: THE GAME PLAN

It was the next morning and Jackson woke up and found himself was again thinking of Stiles Stilinski and he couldn't understand why. It was like he couldn't get the ADD teen out of his thoughts. He had almost completely forgotten about the werewolf aspect of his life.

That thought was very crazy to him. He had never thought about anyone else like that. He had decided last night that he would make Stiles his own. The hard part however would be to actually go through with his plan. He knew Stiles just recently started to become an acquaintance to him. He was sure that Stiles would definitely be against even becoming a friend to him, but then he replayed the facts of last night in his mind and it seemed Stiles was willing to forgive and forget, he hoped.

He quickly got dressed and ready for school. He had forgotten to get Stiles' number to text him the next day the night before, so he figured he would just head over to the Sheriff's house. Hopefully, Sheriff Stilinski would be against shooting a 16-year-old boy coming over to see his son at 8:00 in the morning. He jumped into his Porsche, started engine, and zoomed off towards the Stilinski household.

It took him a few minutes because he was just following Stiles' makeshift instructions he had given him last night in case there was some sort of emergency where he could find his father and werewolf facts, etc. Jackson was secretly honored to have so much trust put into him in such a short time of them bonding. It was a quite admirable trait that Stiles pulled into the driveway and headed to the front door hoping that either Stiles or the Sheriff would be awake. He rang the doorbell and almost immediately got a response from a rather groggy-looking Stiles. "It's 8:00 in the morning, Scott. I know you're pissed that Derek killed Peter so you're stuck as a permanent werewolf, but please bitch to me about in a few hours. My dad's already woken me up on my case about coming home at 1:00 A.M. after Lydia's attack, I don't need this right now." He started to ramble before opening his eyes and realizing Scott wasn't standing on his doorstep. It was Jackson Whittemore.

"Sorry. Is this a bad time?" Jackson asked him hoping he would say no. "Oh, no, it's not a bad time. I just wasn't expecting you to be here. I was expecting either an angry, permanent wolf Scott or a deliciously evil Derek this morning. Not a seemingly cherry Jackson." Stiles answered him with a look of sarcasm at the last statement."I don't know why, but I am a little bit cheery this morning." Jackson lied, knowing completely why he was so happy. He was happy that Stiles didn't seem to hate him anymore. He was happy that Stiles didn't tell him to leave after he asked if it was a bad time. And he has happy that Stiles looked very good even when tired and strung out from sleep deprivation.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the psycho Alpha killer werewolf is dead and we're all safe from his wrath now. Unless Derek turns out to be just as bad as his uncle. Or worse." Stiles suggested slightly frowning at the thought of his secondary wolf friend being evil. "Derek will learn to control it. Just give him some time." Jackson reassured him causing Stiles' face to light up with glee.

"Yeah, I think you're right. He will definitely learn to control it, I mean he is a natural-born werewolf. What could go wrong?" Stiles asked immediately regretting the last thing that came out of his mouth, "Oops, you're never supposed to say that. That means something will go wrong now!" He shouted out momentarily forgetting Jackson was still standing in the cold."Do you want to come in? It's pretty cold outside." He gestured with a smile. "Yeah, sure, thanks." Jackson told him before walking into the heated home. It felt so much better than the cold winter morning he had just experienced outside. He was surprised to not see the Sheriff in the kitchen or the living room as Stiles had said his father had woke him that morning, but then he realized the car was gone. He was probably being called to the scene of Peter and Kate's bodies at the Hale home.

"Is your dad working on the whole Alpha-Kate case?" He asked. "Yeah, but he still managed to get me up and partially lecture me on punctuality and notifying the parent before staying out late." Stiles told him with more sarcasm present in his voice. "He just cares about you and wants you to be safe. That's all." Jackson said. "I guess you're right, I am all he has left." Stiles spoke up.

The two awkwardly gestured around for a minute before Stiles pointed upstairs indicating to Jackson that that was were his room was located. He followed Stiles' lead and entered the boys room after climbing up the stairs and after Stiles had done so, he flopped down onto the bed."It's weird." Stiles began. "What's weird?" Jackson asked puzzled at the statement. "I've never had another boy in my bed besides Scott." Stiles responded jokingly. "It's kinda nice to have another friend." He said with the brightest smile that Jackson had seen in a long time. He was so used to people disliking him that he didn't expect smiles and happiness to exist around him anymore. But seeing it on Stiles was a nice feeling. It made him happy himself. He wanted to continue to be the one that made Stiles happy.

"Yeah, it is for me too. I only have Danny, and don't get me wrong he's like a brother to me, but it's not fun only having one sole person to go to for anything. Sometimes, it helps to have more of a variety of friends to get answers and help from." Jackson told him with Stiles seemingly happy that Jackson had admitted he was a friend.

"I agree. And you do just realize that you called me a friend, right?" The teen with the brown, chocolate eyes asked. "Yes, Stiles, I did." The other teen responded happily. "And you called be my first na-well nickname. We're making progress here." He said with another big smile on his face.

Jackson's heart lit up inside of him at the thought of him making Stiles smile like that. He could feel his heart beating louder and all of a sudden he was grateful Stiles wasn't the one bitten or else he would be completely embarrassed at this time. But it was normal, Stiles thought they were friends, and that meant that Jackson's plan was working.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm still looking forward to continue this story along with The Sterek Chronicles since I enjoy getting feedback on both of them. Thanks for all of the feedback btw. You guys are great!

CHAPTER THREE: THE NEW FRIENDS

It was now two days after he had went to Stiles' home, and it was now Monday. The weekend had flown by very quickly. All Jackson had done was eat, sleep, think about, and communicate with Stiles. It was like they were becoming best friends or something which was weird since they were supposed to be enemies of some sort. It's like the night with the Alpha caused Jackson to think in a new light. He never realized how much he cared about everyone, Scott, Allison, even Derek. But he especially never realized how much he had cared about Stiles. Obviously enough to want a relationship with him so he must have had these feelings for a long time and just suppressed them with anger or alcohol somehow.

The thought of him being able to do that to himself scared Jackson a little, but he realized now he was doing the right thing and attempting to make a better situation with the feelings and to act on them when the time was right. _I'm sure taking my miserable time. _He thought to himself before reading the message Stiles had sent to his phone. He had remembered to get his number from the ADD teen the last time he saw him those two seemingly forever-ago read:**Hey there, Jax. What r u doing 2day?**

**Not much. No plans for me. Why? What's up?**

**Do you want to go do something with me? I mean as friends since u probably think I'm gay right? U always used to call me that in the locker rooms.**

**No, I don't think that. And I'm sorry about that, but yes Stiles of course I would love to spend some time with u today.**

He read his last text after sending it quickly hoping that Stiles was in fact gay or bisexual as he pretty much was starting to have romantic feelings for the boy. He was also very happy that Stiles wanted to spend time with him. Maybe he was starting to feel something for him as well. The thought gave Jackson butterflies in his stomach and he could feel his cheeks blush and turn a rose-pedal red before hearing a loud knock on his door.

"Jackson, we're going to get some lunch. Want to come with?" Mr. Whittemore called into the room. "Can't. I've got plans with a friend." Jackson called back hoping his adopted father wouldn't press him for details on his new arrangement. "Okay, well, call if you're going to be late." His dad called back before Jackson heard footsteps retreating down the stairs to the front door and a woman asking him if he had everything he needed before he heard the door open, the couple exit, and the door shut and locked behind them.

Jackson would sometimes feel like he wished his parents would care more, but at this moment he was very pleased they didn't press him for details on his impromptu lunch plans with Stiles. He wasn't ready to tell them he was having romantic interest in a boy let alone a boy he used to torture back in middle school and his freshman year.

He had just noticed his phone's screen brighten up his darkly lit room and forced his head to look up at the screen even though his eyes weren't re-adjusted to it yet.**Great! Meet me at the Beacon Café. I want to talk to you about something.**

He typed in his reply that he would be there in half-an-hour or so and quickly let his mind wonder as to what Stiles would actually want to talk about. Would he want to confess some deep-down repressed feelings for Jackson as well? Not likely Jackson told himself as he hopped into his shower letting the water drain away the stink from the last day without Stiles. He finished washing and drying and picked out a pair of khakis and a sweater before finding his good tennis shoes and slipping them on with a pair of socks from his always was a snazzy dresser and he could only look his best to impress Stiles. He got his keys and went outside and locked his home up before unlocking his prized car and starting its engine before roaring down the road to surprise Stiles and pick him up instead of meet him at the café hoping that the ADD teen wouldn't mind for his impromptu visit to the Stilinski household.

Stiles finished prepping himself for his day to come and walked outside with his keys after reading the note his busy father had left him saying his weekend off (which he was grateful for) was over and he had headed back to work early as usual. Stiles didn't care so much since he was getting used to it, in fact he believed that his father had done so to distract him from thoughts of his mom. He stopped there not wanting to delve any farther into that issue.

He walked outside to be surprised by a Porsche running up his driveway much to his surprise and delight. "I thought you said you were going to meet me at the café." Stiles called out the open driver's side window. "I had a change of plans. Get in." Jackson commanded only slightly to which Stiles happily obliged. He was starting to like riding in the Porsche though he did prefer the driver's seat instead of the passenger, but Jackson did care enough to surprise him with a luxury car ride, he would most definitely take it. "So this is going to be a good day." Stiles said his thought out loud causing Jackson to creep out a small smile in response before backing out of the driveway and preparing himself to possibly get exactly what he wanted and possibly learn about Stiles' feelings for him too. Though it wasn't likely to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm glad this story is getting some attention as well. I really enjoy writing it because of you guys. You guys are amazing with all the reviews, alerts, follows, etc. I love you guys for making my first two stories successful to me! Special shout-out to DJDarkPixie! Your reviews always make me laugh on both stories and I am so happy you enjoy them both so much! I've decided to make Jackson the dominant one in the relationship since in The Sterek Chronicles, Stiles takes control most of the time. Here's chapter four!

CHAPTER FOUR: THE FIRST "DATE"

Stiles turned on the radio while speeding down Beacon Hills' main street in the Porsche with Jackson. He was a little nervous, but he would never admit that to the popular teen next to him. **Moves Like Jagger **was playing on the stereo system. Stiles loved this song and he caught himself tapping his toe down on the mats inside the car.

Jackson looked over at the younger teen and smiled. "You don't have to stop tapping you toe, you know. I really like this song too." He said with a small pat on the steering wheel to the beat to add enthusiasm causing Stiles to once again start tapping his foot.

The two broke into a small type of impromptu dance break albeit not really dancing due to the small space in the car. It would've been embarrassing to Jackson if he had been with anyone else, but being with Stiles caused the boy to let loose and forget about keeping up a reputation and just be happy.

He decided that if Stiles didn't have feelings to admit to him at the lunch, he would admit his feelings for the boy instead. Better to get it over with than to continue wondering what could have been. He didn't want Stiles to be the one that got away. He would literally kick himself if he allowed himself to lose him like that.

They pulled up to the small parking lot next to the Beacon Hills Café. It wasn't full like usual and for some reason Jackson found solace in that fact. It would make the whole 'spill out your guts and admit your feelings' thing easier if he was just with Stiles and the restaurant staff only.

The two entered the restaurant to be seated by the young, perky blonde hostess who had on a semi-tight uniform most likely used to draw in business Jackson had thought to himself. He knew he wasn't completely gay because the girl turned him on, but he still didn't look at her or any other girls in the same light after these feelings for Stiles came up.

When seated their waitress, Emma, took their drink orders and Stiles spoke up. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm very happy we've become friends so quickly. I didn't like to feel scared around you before." He told the older teen with a small smile on his lips. "I never thought in a million years that you could be so kind."Jackson smiled and blushed at the statement, but didn't let it get to him. Emma returned with their drinks and soon took their lunch orders before walking back into the kitchen to converse and gossip with the other staff members probably about the new gay couple that were eating there today.

"Well, is that all you wanted to say?" Jackson questioned the boy. "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that you're not terrible company, and you can actually be a decent human being when you want to." He said with a joking, but somehow serious tone wanting to Jackson to truly believe his words.

"Thanks, I've got something I need to tell you too." Jackson began fearing what would happen if Stiles didn't feel the same way. "What is it?" Stiles asked hoping that nothing bad had happened with Derek or anyone else from the pack. "It's just that I've been spending so much time with you lately, and I feel like I've gotten close to you in the past few days. I've been feeling something inside me that I can't explain with words too well. It's like a burning desire for someone. When I put your hand in mine in the car that night we fought the Alpha, I felt sparks fly and fireworks go off in my body at the sensation of your touch, Stiles. I think I like you. Like more than a friend should." He finished waiting to hear the other teen's response to his gut-wrenching confession.

"Well, I've been feeling pretty much the same way. I can't explain it other, but something inside me is telling me that I should be with you. We've only been nice to each other for not even a week now, but it's like my heart won't let me not to you these things. I think I like you too. More than a friend should." Stiles confessed to the popular, attractive boy. He was surprised Jackson had taken the lead, but was glad that he was having the same feelings.

"You do?" Jackson blurted out without thinking a second thought about it. Stiles smiled and nodded his head before looking back up to the beautiful eyes waiting to connect with his. "Does that mean this is our first date?" Jackson continued waiting for Stiles' answer. "Yes, and I might I add that you are doing a great job I must say. I'm quite impressed." He said half-joking, half-serious and just like that Jackson took his hand in Stiles' and felt the electricity inside his body go off yet again, but this time he acted on it knowing it would be okay. He pulled Stiles into an embrace and made sure their wet, pink lips met into a beautiful, lust-filled kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for new support on this story. Really love the reviews and stuff. Love you guys. Here's chapter five!

CHAPTER FIVE: THE ONLY EXCEPTION

It was now two weeks after the kiss and their first date. It was now time to start back to school after winter break and Stiles and Jackson had been dating secretly for the past two weeks. Scott was starting to become suspicious of his friend's activity. He had told Stiles he suspected he had a new love interest in his life.

Stiles told him it was true, but wouldn't elaborate any farther much to Scott's dismay. He remembered it like it was yesterday. "Tell me who it is." Scott begged his friend attempting to give a puppy dog look in his eyes. "No, and those puppy dog eyes won't work anymore, Scott. Since you've tried to kill me as basically a dog anyways." Stiles responded sarcastically. He was ready to get this whole who are you dating thing over with. Scott was becoming increasingly annoying in his attempts to discover Stiles' lover's secret identity. Stiles didn't want to think about what would happen if he discovered his lover was actually the teen who had been his human worst enemy for most of his school life.

Jackson was really happy, and that was getting to everyone who knew him. They always knew Jackson as a kind of angry, wannabe popular all-the-time kind of teen who didn't care much for anyone else but himself. Recently, however, his in-crowd started to see a more happy, vibrant teen who looked at life in a new light of happiness and a ray of sunshine.

Danny began to see his friend's new looks and smiles at random times and sometimes after receiving new messages on his phone causing him to become suspicious and think Jackson was falling for someone. "Who's the girl you're falling for?" Danny asked him as he opened his locker for the first time in two weeks.

"I'm not falling for anyone, Danny. Why would you think that?" Jackson lied to his best friend, automatically feeling guilty. "I think so because you're not acting like your normal, 'I'm the best at everything. Get out of me why, or I'll kill you' self. And I think that it has something to do with your feelings for someone." Danny told his best friend hoping that this would get him to confess his feelings for whoever his new interest was.

"Well, it does. And thanks for that riveting description of the typical Jackson Whittemore, I love it. Yes, I've been seeing someone, but I can't tell you who it is. It's a secret." Jackson admitted to his friend unable to face the stares from his tanned, Hawaiian-descendant friend anymore. The look on his eyes and the dimples were too much to bear having them mad at you.

"Oh, they're special. Can I at least get a first name?" Danny asked diligently waiting for an answer. "I don't know they're real first name." Jackson truthfully admitted, no one knew Stiles' real first name. Just that it was the same as his grandfather's. "You don't know they're first name. Must be true love." Danny spoke out.

"No one does. They go by a nickname." Jackson told his curious friend. "They? Who's they? Why do we keep saying they? It's a she, duh." Danny responded and was shocked to get a disbelieved look from Jackson. Was his best friend having a romance with a boy? "It's a guy! Oh my God, you have to tell me who it is!" Danny blurted out causing Jackson to blush when people walked by. "It's a guy who's your new lab partner. You have to tell me who he is." Danny corrected himself for the sake of his friend.

"Yes, it's a guy, but please don't tell anyone about it." Jackson said quietly to his friend hoping he wouldn't continue to pester him with inquisitions to the lover's secret identity. "Fine, but only if you tell me his name." Danny finished. _Great. _Jackson thought. _Now, he's going to know who I've been lusting over is the same person I used to think I hated. This isn't going to be fun. _"Fine." Jackson started, "He goes here and he's in our grade.""I need more than that. I said a name, Jackson." Danny corrected his friend's mistake in revelation. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone. No matter what!" Jackson told him. "I promise. You're my best friend, I can keep your secret." Danny assured him confidently.

"It's Stiles. Stiles Stilinski is the guy I've been seeing, okay." Jackson confessed much to Danny's shock. "Really? That's so cute, I would have never thought you two could go gay for each other. I'm so happy it's somebody like Stiles. He will treat you good." Danny delivered a happy for your happiness speech. Jackson smiled knowing Danny would stop annoying and hammering him with questions.

"Thanks for the support." Jackson told him as the two walked towards their first period chemistry class together. Jackson sat down next to Stiles, much to the surprise of everyone in class. He explained that Harris hat stopped him in the hallway and told him to sit next to the boy in a new arrangement. They believed him. He quietly apologized to Stiles for lying, but Stiles had accepted Jackson's fear of coming out.

Stiles was ready to let everyone know about their new relationship, but Jackson didn't want to ruin his reputation quite yet. He was scared, and since Jackson rarely showed that emotion Stiles just accepted it to keep his new boyfriend happy. "I missed you last night. It was the first time in a week I hadn't heard your sleeping heart next to mine." Stiles admitted to the older teen with a smile.

Jackson smiled back before putting his hand on Stiles' knee after the statement.

At that moment, Scott walked in and sat down next to Allison as usual. He looked over and saw the two sitting together. "Is that Jackson sitting with Stiles?" He asked Allison who was to his right. "Yeah, Harris put them together to keep you two from interrupting class." She responded with a giggly tone that they were sophomores and still had to be treated like little kids due to their noise.

"Oh, it's just weird seeing them sitting next to each other and not ripping each other's heads off." Scott told her. She nodded in agreement. Jackson had noticed the two of them looking at each other and responded with a nervous sigh that Stiles obviously noticed due to concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked. "It's Scott and Allison, they've been staring at us. I don't know if they think something's up between us." Jackson told Stiles hoping he would understand his issue with it. "Don't worry, Scott came in a little late, he probably didn't hear the reason we're sitting next to each other." Stiles told the boy hoping to rest his fears.

It actually worked. Jackson listened to Stiles' comment and it brought more smiles to his face. "Why so happy?" Stiles asked. "I just love how you can cheer me up so quickly. It's like you know exactly how to keep me calm." Jackson told the hyper-active teen.

"It always has been a specialty of mine to keep people calm either with care of with humor." Stiles bragged knowing it wasn't completely true. He could never do so with Derek or Lydia. "Well, you're very good at it." Jackson told him as Mr. Harris walked in and began the day's lesson and the two held each other's palms in theirs under the table.

The day went by slower after that for both of the teens as that was their only class together. They sat next to each other at lunch and talked and told everyone they'd become friends over the break. Everyone seemed to believe the excuse, everyone but Scott. He knew Stiles better than that to know Jackson wouldn't just become his new best friend in two weeks. Something was up between to two of them.

It was now after school and Jackson had waited until Stiles left before driving down the road the two boys both lived on for their entire lives. He pulled into Stiles' driveway and got out of the Porsche. He was ready to knock when Stiles opened the door for him.

"Hi." Jackson greeted the sight. "Hi, Jax." Stiles responded with a smile. Jackson had been annoyed by the nickname at first, but he had grown fond of it just like he had grown quite fond of Stiles. Everything about the teen made Jackson smile and it was great that he had found someone that had the effect on him.

"Hey, Stiles." Jackson said while walking through the doorway. They took their usual place on Stiles' couch. It didn't take long for the two to brace their lips together in a steamy kiss. It felt like heaven in Jackson's mind and Stiles had never felt anything like it before.

"When do you think we could do more than just kiss?" Stiles asked, breaking the kiss with his words. Jackson was shocked by the question. He had always fantasized about the moment when either boy would break the ice. He had realized that while Jackson had become dominant in the relationship, Stiles was definitely the more courageous of the two.

"Whenever you feel it's right." Jackson stated to him confidently. "I want it to be special for the both of us." Jackson confessed. He started to blush and smile uncontrollably with the fact he could open up to Stiles so easily within just two weeks of dating him. "I think after the full moon will be special. That's this weekend. I'll have to deal with Scott until then. Saturday is when the moon loses its peak. I think that would be the perfect time." Stiles told the anxious older teen.

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait until then." Jackson told the boy before pulling him into a sloppy, passionate kiss. Jackson in his mind thought that Saturday would be perfect for two things: his first time with Stiles and time to get the bite from Derek. He hadn't given up the werewolf want out of his mind. He had just made it his second priority. And he would get to fulfill both of his priorities on Saturday night. It would be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for new follows, reviews, etc. Love you guys. I guess the time has come for the smut chapter on both of my stories. The major flowing plot will come after this chapter. But I hope you like the Saturday Jackson was so excited for! Hope you got the Colton Haynes model reference in there, lol. Here's chapter six.

CHAPTER SIX: FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING

The week had gone by pretty quickly for Jackson. He was ready for Saturday to come. He was ready for his first time with Stiles, and to get the bite from Derek. Everything was falling into place for him. He didn't know how, but somehow it all managed to work out.

The week had gone by very slowly for Stiles, however. He was so nervous he could barely pay attention to anything other than his own thoughts about how the first time with Jackson would go. Unlike Jackson, it wouldn't just be his first time with a boy, it would be his first time period. He was a virgin. He felt insecure at that fact, and wished he had more experience for the older, model-looking teen. He knew that somehow just being with Jackson would make it all perfect in his eyes.

It was now Friday, and Stiles could barely enunciate his words at lunch. Jackson could tell how nervous he was so he decided that he was done with trying to sneak around. He didn't care what anyone else thought. He wanted Stiles to know that he was serious about them, and that he wasn't going to leave him after they finished their first time together. He wanted to let everyone know how much Stiles meant to him.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Jackson asked the flustered teen. "I-I-I'm fine. Everything's just peachy." Stiles stuttered out in response feeling the blush fill his cheeks. Everyone, especially Scott, looked at Stiles with confusion obviously present in their faces. Danny was the only one who understood what was going on. Jackson had been keeping him up to date on everything to do with his relationship with Stiles. Stiles had come to him for a lot of advice too, which Danny gladly helped him out with.

"Stiles, are you really okay?" Scott asked his best friend hoping he would give him an honest answer, and not just what he thought Scott would want to hear. "I don't know." Stiles muttered out truthfully. Jackson felt like it was now or never. He had to make Stiles see he wasn't leaving him or anything else. "Stiles, it's okay. I'm here for you, and I'm never letting go." Jackson spoke out clearly so that Stiles and everyone at their lunch table would hear him without any question as to what words just came out of his mouth. He saw several questioning stares, but ignored them all. "I'm here for you." He finished hoping Stiles would calm down and let him be there for him.

"Thank you for doing this." Stiles responded with blushing, red cheeks and the brightest smile Jackson had ever seen in his life. He knew exactly what Jackson had just done for him. He had let everyone know they were more than friends, and Stiles knew that he was definitely serious about them just from that statement.

Jackson took Stiles' hands in his ignoring everyone's accusing and confused stares. He didn't care about anyone but Stiles at the moment. He loved how he had made the teen calm down by letting everyone know he had fallen for him and not caring what people thought about it. Stiles let out a pleasure-filled moan and dropped his head onto Jackson's shoulder.

Everyone except Danny's mouths gaped open. Danny just smiled with his dimples in full effect. Scott sputtered out, "You two are dating?". Jackson nodded his head in response and Stiles gave his friend a 'duh, I'm resting my head on his shoulder, what do you think?' look. Allison smiled and told them, "I'm so happy for you." Stiles could tell she was serious. Lydia gave a smile of approval, but Stiles thought it was just to keep up her reputation. She was secretly jealous, he knew it. No one else mattered since they would still follow Jackson cause he lacrosse co-captain."Stiles, I need to tell you something in private." Jackson said before grabbing up the younger teen and whisking him away to a more private location which turned out to be the abandoned locker rooms which no one used until after eighth period."What was that?" Stiles asked. "I wanted everyone to know exactly how I felt about you. I knew that if I did, you would be okay with tomorrow. And we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I want you to be happy. That's everything I want from you. I just want your happiness." Jackson said with sincerity in his blue eyes that made Stiles melt in his standing."Thank you so much for that." Stiles told him before hugging him tightly. "I needed to tell you something for me." Jackson admitted to him. He was so nervous now he could feel his heart beating outside of his ribcage. "I-I…" He began unable to keep speaking without stuttering. Stiles knew he was completely serious about whatever he was going to say next.

"I t-think I'm falling in…" Jackson continued so scared to say the next few words. "In love?" Stiles tried to finish his sentence. "Yes, in love with you, Stiles." Jackson finished after receiving the much needed help. He blushed in his cheeks and his cheekbones tightened in nervousness. He couldn't speak, he was now frozen in fear.

"I think I'm falling for you, too." Stiles said to the boy making it all okay. Every fear Jackson had just completely disappeared and the loving side only Stiles brought out took over him. He pushed the boy into a soft, gentle kiss. Stiles took the kiss deeper opening his mouth and allowing Jackson's tongue entrance. It was so amazing for the both of them. They couldn't believe how far they had come in just about what was now three weeks of dating. It was like they had been together for an eternity and they were loving every minute of two continued until Stiles broke the kiss with regret for air. "I never thought in a million years, I would ever hear that from your voice." Stiles confessed to the older teen. "Well, I never thought I would hear it either, but you can't decide who you love. And honestly I would decide you anyways if I could." Jackson confessed back before dropping his forehead onto Stiles to unify them together in that moment.

Friday was the day they became completely official with no regrets. Neither boy cared if anyone saw. After the meeting in the locker room they walked out together hand-in-hand and braced the stares from teachers and students without care. They walked by the principal with no fear and headed to the period after lunch with disdain when they had to break to head to different classes. It was becoming painful for them to be apart.

It was now Friday night, and Jackson was preparing for what was to be the best day of his life tomorrow. He wanted everything to be perfect for the ADD teen he had grown to really care for and possibly even love. He completely stopped and smiled at the thought in his mind. It wasn't just a possibility he had grown to love the boy. Everything about him made Jackson's stomach erupt in butterflies and it scared yet excited him in the same breath.

Nothing was like Jackson ever imagined his life would be. He was at least somewhat gay or bisexual, but it didn't matter what anyone thought. He loved someone, and that's all that mattered. He didn't care about the labels or whatever anyone had to say whether it was good or bad. He only cared about Stiles and that was enough for him.

That night, he went to sleep dreaming about his life after the first time and the bite. It was going to be absolutely perfect. Stiles slept with the same feeling in his body. He knew everything was going to be perfect tomorrow. He was so happy he had found what he never thought he would: love.

Saturday morning came and Stiles decided he had to shower and prep himself for the rest of the day he had been so nervous about, but was now completely ready for to happen. This brought a smile to his lips, he never thought a boy let alone Jackson Whittemore would ever cause him to feel this way, but he couldn't help himself completely get ravished at the thought of love.

He received a call from Jackson while he was in the shower. He called back and Stiles told him he would drive to Jackson's home so he could have his Jeep whenever his father lectured him back to his home if he was late. Jackson agreed and the two told their goodbyes and I-love-you messages to the other on separate ends on the phone lines.

It was now close to being Saturday evening and Stiles had arrived at the Whittemore home. He rang the doorbell and Jackson opened the door and enveloped the teen into an especially long and loving kiss. Stiles smiled, but for once in the entire time he had been dating Jackson he didn't blush. He felt the most comfortable he thought he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"It's good to see you too." Stiles told him without a glowing smile appearing on his lips. "I love seeing you so I should say the same." Jackson told him with a glowing smile beginning to appear on his lips as well. The two collapsed into another kiss before heading up the stairs to Jackson's bedroom which was littered with sports trophies, Nicki Minaj and Drake posters, and a few rock band posters which surprised Stiles a little bit.

"I never really took you for the type to listen to rock." Stiles told the other teen. "Well, I am open to a lot of things. Rock is an amazing genre of music." Jackson told the surprised teen with a mischievous look on his face. Stiles knew what that meant and he began to blush again. Damn his pale, sensitive skin it always had to show his emotions so clearly."It's okay, like I said before, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Jackson comforted him. "I want to do this. In fact, it's all I've wanted to do ever since yesterday afternoon at lunch. You really made me realize how amazing you are and how I can bring that side out of you." Stiles reassured the worrying teen who was rubbing soothing circles into Stiles' back through his t-shirt.

"Then, I guess someone should break the ice." Jackson told him. Stiles looked up at him with a devilish smile. Jackson couldn't take the sexual tension anymore and spun stiles around so he was facing the teen before ripping his shirt off and feeling on his lean stomach which had abs whether Stiles believed it or not. Sure they weren't ripped like Jackson's or Derek's, but they were absolutely lean and perfect. Jackson started to caress them and the rest of Stiles' chest and his nipples.

He ran his tongue down Stiles' chest and filled his mouth with Stiles' nipple causing Stiles to moan out in lust and desire. Stiles had never experienced any sensation like that before, and he knew it was only going to get better. Jackson licked down his stomach earning more pleasured moans from the younger teen.

He licked at the light dusting of hair leading to the top of the other boy's jeans. Stiles consented for him to him unbutton them after he asked and Jackson did as he was told. He brought the jeans down and Stiles kicked them off of his ankles before Jackson threw them to the other side of the room. They were just a distraction to what Jackson truly wanted.

Stiles realized that Jackson was still fully clothed, and just couldn't let that be the case so he quickly pulled Jackson's shirt off and grabbed the boy by his shoulders before grappling him up to him and sliding down to lick his well-toned abs and did the same thing to his jeans as Jackson had done to his.

Jackson had been the one letting out moans of desire this time and Stiles loved that he was the cause of it. It was getting him off in a kind of sick, twisted style. Now both teens remained in their boxers and Stiles stood back up to see Jackson's face. They engaged into another kiss that both boys moaned into each other's mouths before wrestling their tongues together and falling back onto the queen-sized bed that had been so leaned up on the headboard before Jackson once again asked to pull down the only thing left covering his body. "Do you seriously need to ask?" Stiles told him with sarcasm in tact. "I guess not." Jackson smiled and pulled down the boxers revealing Stiles' straining dick. He licked at the tip and loved the moan Stiles let out in the process.

He soon slid his mouth down the entire length of Stiles and stayed down there so long he began to gasp for air causing his head to bob up and let out the tip. He breathed in and went back to pleasuring the boy he had admitted his love for. He bobbed up and down and thought he was slowly driving Stiles insane by his moans and groans of pleasure and absolute desire.

After a few moments, Stiles stopped him and blurted out, "I won't be able to make it if you don't stop. Plus, I think it's your turn." Jackson agreed and headed to where Stiles had been before feeling the fabric covering him be removed from his body. He slightly giggled at Stiles' surprised moan when he grabbed his strained quickly went to work as a professional on Jackson's piece. He did all the bobbing, licking, and sucking at an expert level. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" Jackson asked. Stiles licked the tip before answering "No, but I've been studying to please you." Jackson smiled and moaned out when Stiles went back to work."You obviously didn't need to study too hard, you're amazing." Jackson told him causing Stiles to stop and bring the boy into another passionate kiss. "Are you sure you want to go all the way?" Jackson asked him wanting to make sure before continuing. "More than anything thing I've ever been sure of before in my life." Stiles told him before kissing his forehead.

Jackson took that as an acceptance and grabbed the drawer to the nightstand before pulling out a condom which Stiles took into his own before sliding it onto Jackson's eager dick. "I may be bottoming, but I definitely want to have some sort of control over this." Stiles teased were ready and Stiles lined up the dick to his entrance and began to sit. He let his body moan and go through the works before finally landing onto Jackson's crotch flush causing his eyes to dilate wildly and him to moan out loudly in pleasure.

"You feel so good." Jackson muttered in heat. "You do too." Stiles muttered back. The two went to work Stiles started to ride up and down while Jackson pushed in on occasion for a more full effect. They were literally blowing each other's minds and it felt like it went on actuality, they had only been doing so for about five minutes. Stiles continued to work what Jackson thought was magic. He literally was bringing Jackson to the edge and hoping that he would take him over it soon. Jackson began stroking Stiles' member with extremely powerful, yet gentle force. Stiles didn't last long and quickly exploded onto Jackson's chest which Stiles began to moan seeing his liquid run down into Jackson's abs.

Jackson told him he wasn't going to last soon. Stiles braced himself and shouted out when Jackson finished inside him. He pulled off the condom and threw it into the trashcan next to Jackson's bed before hoping off Jackson's lap and snuggling in next to the boy.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Stiles not caring that the liquids were landing on Stiles and his sheets. He could wash them later, now it was all about Stiles and what had just happened.

"That was amazing." Stiles told him. Jackson nodded in agreement before being taken into another romantic kiss by the other teen. "I love you, Stiles." Jackson said clearly and seriously. "I love you too, Jax." He responded before allowing himself to fall asleep on the boy's left breast using it as a was only a few moments later in their minds when Stiles' phone beeped. It was actually four hours after they shared their first time. Stiles sighed at the screen's message. "My dad wants to talk to me about not letting him know I wasn't going to be home." Stiles sputtered out. "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." Jackson told him in his mind seeing this as his moment to get the other thing he wanted."Yes, you will." Stiles kissed Jackson before throwing his clothes on and saying his goodbye I love you message to the boy before exiting and starting his Jeep and riding off into the night.

Jackson waited until he heard the Jeep run down the road before getting up wiping himself off with a towel from his connecting bathroom and throwing his clothes on. He rushed to his Porsche and started the engine and roared down the road to the Hale property.

He arrived to see a glare of red glowing eyes from Derek. "Derek! It's time! I want to be turned." He told him. That was all Derek needed. He jumped over towards the boy and bore his fangs. Jackson whimpered out before Derek bit into his hip causing the boy to scream. He told him to go home and contact him tomorrow.

Jackson nodded and left in his car to oblige and thought about the day in review. He had had his amazing first time with the boy he loved. He was bitten and was going to be a werewolf soon. He had no idea that he was not going to turn into a werewolf though. He was going to be something so much worse. Something he might not be able to control. Something that might cause him to lose Stiles forever.

A/N: This was my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for new follows, reviews, etc. Really enjoying writing both of my stories cause this site is really great! This is where the plot thickens. Here's chapter seven!CHAPTER SEVEN: THE NEW CREATURE IN TOWN

Jackson and Stiles had become the newest couple in Beacon Hills. Scott had warned Jackson not to hurt Stiles, like any best friend would. Allison and Lydia continued showing support to Stiles, thought Stiles could swear that Lydia was completely jealous of their relationship. It made him very happy to think someone was jealous of him. Derek had been a mysterious pack master who showed up only at serious times.

It was now time for Jackson's first full moon after Derek had given him the bite. He hadn't told Stiles what he done yet because he was so afraid of what Stiles would think of him. He knew that this Friday was the first full moon. It was now Wednesday and they were getting ready to go to lunch with their friends and Jackson was preparing himself to tell Stiles he had received the bite.

Stiles was fidgety and back to his normal ADD teen self. Jackson couldn't hold in his secret anymore. "What is going on?" Stiles asked. Stiles apparently found out that Jackson was nervous and he figured it was now or never. "I have to tell you something." He told the older boy. "That usually means something is going badly." Stiles said nervously.

"No, nothing's going badly, it's just something I did." Jackson admitted to the younger teen. "What happened?" Stiles inquired. "The night we had our first time together, I went to Derek and…I got the bite." Jackson confessed hoping it wouldn't be bad.

"You got the bite?" Stiles shouted out a little more loudly than he should have. "Yes, I-I did." Jackson blurted out stuttering in his speech. The two glared at each other nervously for a while before Stiles opened his mouth to say something else. "Okay, that means on Friday we have to lock you up just like I would lock up Scott."Jackson was completely shocked he wasn't being chewed out by Stiles like he expected to be. "What? You mean you're not mad?" Jackson wondered. Stiles fidgeted around a little before opening his mouth. "I mean I'm not completely excited I have to deal with a new werewolf, but I love you, Jackson, I don't want to leave you. I love you so much." Stiles told him finally confessing his true feelings.

"I love you too, Stiles. I love you so much I can't stand it." Jackson admitted to him. Jackson pulled Stiles into a kiss that was so passionate and full of desire he could barely stand it. His body was full of sensations that Stiles was returning right back to him. It was creating a new found joy in his life. He was completely and utterly in love with the person he least expected to fall in love and it was completely amazing.

Stiles finally broke the kiss in desperate need of air. He smiled at him and motioned for him to follow him to the lunch room. Jackson was so surprise at the surreal feeling of Stiles accepting his decision to get the bite. It was like Stiles knew exactly what he was thinking. They were connected that way.

They had only been together for about a month, but it didn't matter because they were lost in love with each other. It was something that both of them had never dreamt would happen to them, but somehow fate decided to throw them a loop and they would take it without ever looking back.

Stiles took his usual spot at the lunch table. Jackson followed suit and sat down next to him. The two were greeted by the others since they were the last to arrive at the table because of their little confession talk. Stiles snuggled in next to Jackson's chest using Jackson's bottom-up shirt as a pillow instead of actually eating his food.

Allison laughed and gave Stiles a thumbs up. Lydia didn't even try to hide her jealousy this time. That used to be her spot in the lunchroom but now Stiles had taken it. Neither boy cared nor did anyone else there though. Danny also gave them a thumbs up and Scott even smiled in their direction. He had taken a while but had found that Stiles cared for Jackson and Jackson cared for Stiles too. It was enough to make him accept their relationship dutifully.

The only person they hadn't shared the news with was Derek. That was because they hadn't seen him for more than a few seconds in the last week. They would tell him whenever he showed up to check on Jackson for the full moon. He would probably not care either way though and neither boy felt obliged to care about his thoughts anyways.

After lunch ended, they said their usual sixth-period goodbyes and broke away from each other regretfully. They had become just as a relationship lovey-dovey as Scott and Allison were. Both teen realized it, but once again they didn't care what anyone thought. They understood now why Scott and Allison were the way they were. It was because of undoubted love. It was perhaps the best feeling in the entire world.

Stiles had some obstacles to overcome. Would he tell his father? Jackson's adopted parents didn't seem to care too much what he did either way. Stiles' dad, the Sheriff, might care a little however. Since he probably didn't suspect a thing. They had had this conversation before. Jackson wanted Stiles to open up to his father, but Stiles hadn't found the courage to do so yet. It was the only situation they had found themselves in to where Stiles wasn't the courageous one and Jackson was. It scared both of them in that aspect.

After school, they met up at Stiles' Jeep and confirmed their plans to meet up at Jackson's house to "study." Jackson went to his Porsche and saw Stiles following his vehicle behind him. It brought a bright smile to his face. They arrived at his home and caught up with each other and brought their hands together.

They walked to the door and greeted his parents before heading upstairs where their bags in tow. Jackson shut and locked the door behind them and sat down on his bed. Stiles saw down next to him after dropping his bag into the corner of the room. He took Jackson's cheek in his palm and initiated a kiss that soon turned into a small make-out session on the bed Stiles had lost his virginity on."So are you truly prepared to deal with this whole wolf thing?" Stiles asked him after they had broken the kisses for air. "I think I am. I've wanted it for a long time. Even before we got together, but you were my first priority when I started feeling all this." Jackson confided in the other teen. "Well, I'm flattered for that. I promise I'll try to help all I can, but I think we're going to have to call Derek in on this one.""You're right. He's my Alpha now, so he'll know what to do." Jackson confirmed the boy's request. Stiles had gotten Derek's number by sheer aggravation to get him to stop pestering him for answers. He told Derek to meet them at Jackson's house now.

Derek arrived a few minutes later and climbed in through Jackson's unlocked window. "What are you doing here, Stiles?" He asked shutting the window to not let cold air in. It was still winter and he knew humans didn't like the cold weather though Derek did as it kept him a little less hot than he was in the summertime. "I'm Jackson's boyfriend, so I might as well deal with his new wolflihood." Stiles answered confidently.

Derek just smirked at the prospect and responded, "Well, I guess you're a lot of wolves boyfriends lately aren't you?". "What's that supposed to mean?" Jackson asked with a look of jealousy on his face. "He's joking, Jax. He's trying to say that since I took care of Scott, I must be like Dr. Deaton in taking care of animals." Stiles chuckled at explaining the joke to his beau. It was pretty funny, but it should of come for his mouth, not Derek's.

"Oh, okay." Jackson relented laughing inside at the stupidity of the joke. "Well, I guess this means your boyfriend is the new creature in Beacon Hills." Derek told them both with a twisted grin insinuating how happy he was his pack was growing.

Derek had no idea how right he would be in his statement. He would be the new creature in town, just not the one they were expecting him to be.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc. Shout-outs to DJDarkPixie for helping me with the new idea with the Kanima stuff and ilovealistair lj guest account for the idea in the first place. I've decided to run with it. Here's chapter eight!CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FULL MOON

It was Friday morning, and Jackson woke up in full anticipation for the first full moon since Derek had bitten him. He would finally get what he wanted for so long, he would be a Beta wolf. And Stiles fully accepted it, because he loved him. His life was falling into place. He had never felt so happy before.

Stiles woke up in anticipation as well. He was nervous and scared, but he had dealt with a turning Beta werewolf before so he figured it wouldn't be so hard especially with the new Alpha there to help him this time. Derek had agreed to do so which made Stiles a little less scared to help. Jackson wanted it, and he wanted Jackson happy so he accepted it whole-heartedly. The idea of Jackson being a hot werewolf turned him on anyways.

The couple met up for another lunch date at the Beacon Hills Café a little bit after they had both woken up. It was a nice, serene trip and they had ordered for each other showing they had become so close in the last month of their relationship that had just started. Love doesn't have a time limit and the both of them knew this now.

After eating, they went on to the park so Jackson could embrace nature one last time as a human before being a wolf that night. Stiles and Jackson embraced enough to get noticed by the park police who told them to calm the PDA. Both boys agreed to do so, but when not receiving glances from the park officers, went right back to snuggling and cuddling and kissing without shame.

They knew they were going to be fine. They just knew it. But no one knew just how the first full moon would turn out. It wouldn't be a regular Beta werewolf's transformation. It would be something much more sinister.

Now on Friday night, the two of them headed over to the Hale property. Derek had been fixing it up and it looked a little less destroyed and run-down much to both teens' surprise. Stiles even blurted out about when arriving in the and Stiles walked up to the front door, and Derek greeted them with a smile. He was still happy about his pack growing since he was getting more powerful as the Alpha and all. It didn't surprise either of the teens. It was getting dark and the moon was to come out at any time.

"So, are you sure you're ready for this?" Derek asked Jackson in a somewhat soothing, calm voice. "I'm ready. I've been ready." Jackson answered in confidence. "I'm ready too. If it matters." Stiles told the both of them. Jackson smiled and Derek chuckled. "Of course it matters. You are the strongest human in the pack, Stiles." Derek told him garnering a smile from Stiles and Jackson at the same time.

"I am?" Stiles questioned the Alpha wolf believing him to be lying to please Jackson. "Yes, you are. Allison is human too, but I've never been one to completely trust a hunter or an Argent for that matter. And Lydia and Danny are oblivious. So, Stiles you are the best human in my pack." Derek finished before he felt the moon's presence enter the night sky.

"It's coming. Stiles, step back, you don't need to get hurt for this." Derek told him and Jackson nodded in agreement signaling Stiles to not be too close for the transformation. Just then Derek realized something different was going on. Jackson wasn't sprouting hair on his face and arms. They were scales like a reptile's. Like a lizard's. He wasn't becoming a wolf, he was becoming something else. Something like an abomination.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles screamed out hoping for an answer. "I don't know! He's not becoming a wolf! It's something else!" Derek shouted back to him in response trying to stop Jackson from being able to escape. Jackson sprouted a tail causing Derek's eyes to completely dilate. Stiles ran over to see Jackson but Jackson's claws slashed at his neck and Stiles fell to the ground and began to be paralyzed from their toxins. "Stiles!" Derek screamed new creature burst out of the Hale home and Derek ran after it calling Scott for help with Stiles. He chased down the creature until it stood before him. Derek's phone was still in his hand and he was attempting to take a picture of it for reference to find out what it is later.

It saw its reflection in the camera and ran away as if repulsed by the sight. Derek suddenly knew exactly what it was. It was a Kanima. Only a Kanima would do that in sight of its own reflection. It wasn't good because it meant that not only was Jackson a deadly creature. Someone was controlling him because a Kanima seeks a master. His master could cause him to kill people without Jackson knowing.

He rushed back to the Hale estate to find Scott comforting a paralyzed Stiles. He informed both of the teens what Jackson was. "What is a Kanima?" Stiles asked only moving his mouth. Everything from his neck down was paralyzed from the toxin in the Kanima's claws. "It's a type of hybrid between a werewolf and a reptile, but more of an abomination among shape shifters. It's not natural it only happens based on someone's personality. It must have taken shape from Jackson before he got with you."

"So Jackson is some sort of reptile thing with toxin in his claws that can paralyze people." Scott stated shocked from the revelation. "Yes, and it lasts for two hours. Stiles will be like this for two hours. There's only one way to stop the Kanima. You have to kill its master and get the person who transforms into it to control once its master is dead. If we want to save Jackson, that's what we've got to do." Derek told them.

"Then, that's what we're doing. I have to save him. I have to have him back." Stiles told both of the men with a raspy voice. He was breaking inside, but he knew he would get Jackson back. He just had to, or something would die in him and he couldn't face that. He needed Jackson back.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the new reviews, follows, etc. You guys keep these stories going. The plot is definitely starting to set in good in this chapter. It does have a kind of sad ending I will warn you. Love you guys!

CHAPTER NINE: THE TIES THAT BIND

Stiles spent the rest of his two paralyzed hours on Derek's couch getting care from Scott. Derek had been the Stiles in the situation asking nothing but questions about Jackson and how he had been acting after he received the bite. There wasn't much to tell as Jackson had been excited and happy about the bite. Derek thought there was a connection to Jackson's past or his aggressive personality that seemed to be calmed down when he was around Stiles and Stiles only.

After the toxin had worn off, Scott drove Stiles and his Jeep back to his home before racing off in his wolf speed back to his own home. Stiles spent the rest of the night wondering where Jackson was, and if anyone was getting hurt. His nerves were driving him insane. He couldn't take it much more. He finally passed out at about 3:00 A.M. and was very happy tomorrow was Saturday so he wouldn't have to wake up early.

When the morning came, he got up at about 10:00. He couldn't help but stay somewhat gloomy during breakfast with his father. The Sheriff started to notice that he was sad, but Stiles lied and said he was just tired. He couldn't open up to his own father about his relationship that was for sure. He drove over to the Whittemore residence, and found that Jackson didn't return home at all last night.

When he returned to his Jeep after leaving and thanking Mrs. Whittemore for the news, he broke down and just let out all his emotions into a painful, 10-minute long sobbing. He couldn't take this anxiety anymore. Jackson was a large, powerful Kanima werewolf-lizard like creature. He could hurt himself or someone else. The thoughts were becoming too much to handle.

He drove back over to Derek's home to see if the Alpha had seen any sign of Jackson. He arrived at his door, and knocked and was surprised to see Jackson open the door dressed and seemingly well. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked him before rushing into the home and hugging his boyfriend.

"I came back here after the full moon. I don't remember anything that happened." Jackson told him with a kind of void in his voice. It said that he was sad he couldn't remember what happened, but he apparently knew something was wrong. Stiles was sure Derek was to thank for that.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Stiles questioned hoping he would somehow remember everything that happened. "No, I just know what I've been told." He grabbed Stiles by the back of his head and pushed him into another hug. He felt the mark on his neck. "I did this to you. This is my fault.""No, it's not. Derek told us someone controls the Kanima. You can't control your actions if someone else controls you when you're transforming." Stiles told Jackson who looked to him with a shocked face. "He's telling the truth. Someone controls the Kanima, but we don't know who just yet." Derek confirmed Stiles' statement while walking into the room and sitting down on the couch Stiles had been forced to stay on for two hours the previous night.

"Well if we find the controller, can I be saved?" Jackson asked with hope in his voice. "Possibly. If we can find something that can help you hold onto your grip with humanity. I think it might be Stiles." Derek told him keeping a tone of hope in his own, usually dark voice. He wanted Jackson to not worry as this was all his fault for biting him in the first place.

Jackson looked over to Stiles with a smile. "You keep me calm?" He asked the room or possibly Derek. "I think I do." Stiles told him with a smile. It was like the Kanima controller was watching his new subject be happy and he controlled Jackson to shift.

Stiles heard Derek scream for him to run, but his body remained frozen. He couldn't move, even though his heart was telling him to run. His brain wasn't allowing him to move. Like its signaling wasn't working momentarily. Jackson was now fully shifted into the Kanima and its claws dug right back into Stiles' neck and his body dropped to the floor. The Kanima started to work up to Stiles as Derek came rushing through. The showdown was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday. Haven't done that since I started this story. Had a lot of stuff to deal with. Anyways, here's chapter ten! Love you guys, keep up the follows and reviews.

CHAPTER TEN: WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Derek had the need to protect Stiles, he would protect anyone inside his new wolf pack. He would even protect Jackson when he wasn't in his Kanima form of course. The Kanima fought back with much power and fury in its eyes. Derek clawed at it, but the Kanima clawed right back. It was like its master was around somewhere controlling him like a video game character.

Derek was fighting back with just as much fury to protect his pack member. Stiles couldn't move because of the toxins, but his eyes were following the fight with intensity. He saw the Kanima overpower Derek and knock him to the floorboards with much dust appearing in the air and filling inside Stiles' nose and open mouth.

He couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. He started to wail out to try and stop Jackson from hurting Derek, but he knew that when the Kanima was there Jackson wasn't there. Or so he thought. "Jackson, please don't hurt him! You've hurt me! Please, you can control it. Stop please, I love you and I need you to stop!" Stiles screamed out fearing it was hopeless and Jackson couldn't understand him like the Kanima pushed his normal thoughts into an unconscious being within it.

The Kanima remained in its form, but somehow Jackson seemed to overpower its thoughts and its mind. He stopped trying to hurt Derek and ran over to see what was wrong with Stiles. The Master could sense this somehow and forced the Kanima to break out the front door and rush out into the woods surrounding the Hale home.

Derek rushed over to check and see if Stiles was hurt. He was fine for someone who paralyzed from the neck down for the second time in about twelve hours. "Stiles, did he hurt you?" Derek questioned hoping for the best. "No, Jackson had control of it for a second or two before his master forced the Kanima to leave." He answered with a gleam of hope in his tone.

"Well, I'd say we found out how to save Jackson." Derek said with a pleasing tone to Stiles. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked as Derek laid him out on the couch again like he had before when he was injured by the Kanima yesterday.

"Well you know how Scott remains in control of his wolf powers because Allison helps him hold on to his humanity? I think you do that for Jackson. Sure it might be more of a challenge because he's controlled by someone else, but if we can find out who that person is and stop them, Jackson might be able to learn how to control his Kanima side with help from you. You might be the only way to save him, Stiles." Derek confided in the teen who now had a huge smile across his lips.

"You mean, I could stop him from turning into a monster?" Stiles asked to make sure he was hearing the Alpha wolf correctly. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Derek answered with full Alpha commando voice intact. It made Stiles happy he was completely serious about him being the one to save Jackson. He was going to help someone he loved in a big way, he had never done so before.

"I'm up for it then!" Stiles squealed out cheerily. Derek just smirked at the boy and nodded his head before dialing a number on his phone and taking his conversation into the kitchen. "Thanks for leaving me with no distraction at all. If you're fixing up the place, why don't you at least put in a cable TV or wi-fi?" Stiles called back to him annoyed that he was stuck on the couch for two hours again.

"Shut up, Stiles!" Derek called back to him from the kitchen. It seemed to be Derek's normal response to the ADD teen. Stiles had really started to see as his own personalized greeting so he didn't take offense to it anymore. A few minutes passed and Derek returned to the living room and sat down a cushion away from Stiles to give him space. Soon after this, Scott ran into the home without having to worry about the pesky door in the entrance's empty frame.

"What the hell happened here?" Scott asked passively. "Jackson ripped the door of its hinges because of his master. I could save him, Scott! I could do something completely useful for once!" Stiles yapped out in a very gleeful tone. "Wait, what? Tell me the whole story." Scott called back.

It took about ten minutes for Stiles to tell the whole story with a few minor interruptions from Derek to keep it completely canon and not filled with Stiles' extra B.S. to make himself look stronger or better. Stiles didn't appreciate that, but he figured he just wanted Scott to know the truth so he didn't fight with the Alpha. He couldn't fight when he wasn't paralyzed so what was the point in trying to when all he could move was his mouth and eyelids? There wasn't one and Stiles knew that.

"Wow. So Stiles is like Allison and Jackson's like me in this situation?" Scott asked as a final question to the story. "Yes, but I'm hotter than Allison." Stiles joked out. Scott smiled and told him, "Well at least you seem to be chipper about this."

Stiles giggled very baby-like in his voice. "Yes, I am. I could save the man I love. That feels incredible. It's like I'm meant to do that. Like its destiny or fate or something crazy like that." Stiles confessed to the tanned teen. He was gleaming in a way that would make even fairytale characters jealous. He was brighter than any Disney princess could ever be.

"All right, so what's the game plan?" Scott asked them. They both looked at him with blank faces. "I'd say we still have to figure that one out then." Scott answered his own question before sitting in the middle cushion and starting off a conversation about how to save Jackson and kill his master. Now came the challenging part to saving Jackson, the one Stiles had fallen in love with.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for new alerts and follows and such. Love you guys. I decided on a theme for TSC so I figured I'd decide on one for this story. And I've decided to make it "Wonderland" by Natalia Kills. It fits Stiles in the story I believe. Anyways, please continue to read and review!

CHAPTER ELEVEN: WHEN THE KANIMA CALLS

The Kanima had ran away to find his master, but Jackson was starting to slowly start a process in which he tried to gain control. Of course it wouldn't work until his master was stopped, but he was trying and it was only for Stiles. If Stiles hadn't become his boyfriend and his true first love, he would've just consented completely to his master's wishes and not even cared. But Jackson loved Stiles, and because of that he would keep trying until the end. No matter what.

Stiles was having a similar feeling during his conversation with Scott and Derek about how to stop the Kanima's master. He completely rejected any idea that involved heavy damage to the Kanima due to his concern for Jackson's human body and form. He was thinking about everything that happened to him in last month. He had fallen in love with a creature more dangerous than a werewolf and that was just his luck he figured.

"Stiles! Stiles, snap out of it!" Scott cried out with worry. "What? Oh, I wasn't completely there. What was the plan?" Stiles asked hurriedly and looking around puzzled. "That we can try to capture him using whatever his weakness might be or whatever. We can find out from Dr. Deaton." Derek laid the plan out to the teen.

"Sounds good, but I've said it once today and I'll say it again, if his weakness is anything that can hurt him as a human, it's not going to happen." Stiles said sternly as if he was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and his friends were his deputies and understudies. "You got it." Scott reluctantly agreed.

Derek just scowled in his usual scowl. Stiles smiled and told them to get in his jeep and that the trio were headed to the vet's office. It was now or never. They had to figure out what was up with Jackson and what his weakness would be.

They arrived a few minutes later and Dr. Deaton was surprised by their sudden appearance. "Scott, you aren't scheduled to work at all this week." Deaton told them surprise evident in his voice. "Well, we need your help on something." Scott told his boss hoping that his boss would consent to his request for help.

"Have you ever heard of something called a Kanima?" Stiles blurted out his question to a still somewhat confused Dr. Deaton. "Yes, it's a mythical creature in African mythology I believe. What do you need to know?" Deaton responded to the ADD teen who was obviously looking for answers for some unknown reason.

"Well, our friend has turned out to be one, and we need to know what its weaknesses might be." Stiles explained to the veterinarian hoping he wouldn't think he was a complete and utter idiot. Then again he knew about werewolves didn't he? Kanimas shouldn't be such a step behind in the Beacon Hills creature department.

"Well, I would say you're crazy, but in a world were werewolves exist, I can't exactly not believe anything supernatural anymore." Deaton confessed to the group leaving Stiles with a happy look on his now-glowing face.

"What's wrong with him? Why's he so happy?" Deaton asked them confused at Stiles' changing expressions. "I'm just happy we're getting him help." Stiles told him. "So, what's a weakness?" Derek asked trying to gain control of the conversation as the Alpha of the pack.

"Well, I've heard that its reflection can distract it and it isn't too fond of water of any sort. It burns it or something like that. So you could possibly use a drug of some sort to knock it out and use water to get information out of whoever the Kanima is." Deaton told them hoping to be helping in some sort.

Stiles looked puzzled again. "So water can possibly keep it subdued?" He asked hoping it would be that simple. "Yes, but not for long if it gets too used to the substance. You'd have to hurry before it goes back into Kanima form. Or else, you know what would most likely happen next." Deaton told them grimly.

"Yeah, I know all too well." Stiles piped out grabbing the drug Deaton had been preparing into a injector for the group. "Good luck." Deaton told them. He was right, they were going to need it. Because at that moment, they heard a loud roar outside the office coming from the parking lot. The Kanima was calling to them or perhaps his master was. It was looking for a fight and the trio were prepared to give him one.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for reviews and follows. Once again, it must sound repetitive after a while, but I love you guys. 3 Anyways, here's chapter twelve!

CHAPTER TWELVE: FIGHT FOR ME

The Kanima continued to call out for the werewolves inside to come out and fight him. It couldn't get inside the vet's office due to the magical fairy dust Dr. Deaton had used to protect it from any supernatural creature that entered couldn't escape without permission. Scott and Derek were two exceptions, but the Kanima wouldn't be.

Stiles knew he couldn't exactly go up to the Kanima and inject the drug into his neck, but he really wanted to. Derek and Scott told him to follow their leads and that when the Kanima was injured badly enough to inject the drug into his system.

Stiles nodded and signaled for them to go before thanking Dr. Deaton one last time and exiting the veterinarian clinic. Scott and Derek had transformed into their humanoid wolf forms and had began to fight and slash at the Kanima who was slashing back at them. They were both careful to not let the Kanima anywhere near their neck so they wouldn't be paralyzed as Stiles and the other victims had crept up along the cars following Scott and Derek to the Kanima about three cars behind for his own protection and safety. The Kanima was wearing down little by little though it was taking a very long time to do so. Scott had been sweating all the way through his shirt which had several slash marks in it as did Derek's.

The Kanima sprawled out along the parking lot and had prepared its claws to enter into one of the wolves' necks. The Kanima attempted to run at Derek, but Scott jumped into his way his neck getting slashed with the claws and the toxins entered his body and he went limp. Derek screamed for Stiles to come as the Kanima was now fully distracted by Scott's paralysis.

Stiles jumped out from behind the car and quickly ran up next to the Alpha and entered the injector into the Kanima's neck and pulled down on the trigger. The drug entered his system and he also went limp before transforming back into Jackson's human form and his body lay naked on the pavement next to Scott who was lightly cheering they got him.

Stiles picked up Jackson and wrapped him up in a blanket he kept in his Jeep and put him in the backseat next to Scott and Derek got into the front passenger seat and Stiles drove them back to the Hale home. They arrived within ten minutes due to Stiles' speeding, but none of the boys seemed to have a problem with that.

Derek got out of the Jeep first and grabbed Scott, opened the door, and sprawled Scott's limp body along the couch. Stiles did the same to Jackson who at that moment woke up to surprise. He wasn't sure what was going on. All he had remembered was that he was standing next to Stiles when he then just blacked out. He remembered nothing about the clinic or the other attacks that left people dead and Stiles injured.

"Jackson, are you okay? Do you remember what happened?" Stiles questioned him knowing he most likely couldn't remember due to his master's influence on his mind. "No, I don't remember anything. Why can I barely move? Is something wrong with me?" Jackson answered.

"Well you could say that." Stiles told him with a grimness present in his voice. Jackson looked confused again, he knew he was something different from the bite but he didn't know what. "Did I turn into a Beta?" He asked Derek and Stiles hoping for the best.

"No, you turned into something else." Derek confirmed in his voice. "What?" Jackson asked wanting to know what was going on. "It's something called a Kanima. You are like a lizard creature that kills people based on your master's influence. Someone is controlling you, but we don't know who it is." Derek answered in a displeased and caring tone. He really felt guilty for Jackson's predicament."What? I kill people. I have a controller." Jackson stuttered out shocked he had basically brought this upon himself. He wanted so bad to be a werewolf, but he became a monster. He became a ruthless murderer that was scaly and disgusting. It was like the opposite of the façade he put on in public. The Kanima and Jackson being one was very ironic in many ways.

"But we're gonna save you. I'm going to save you, Jax. I love you." Stiles assured the teen. He knew he was going to save him. He just knew it. But could he really do it?

The rest of the night went by smoothly and by the morning both Scott and Jackson were recovered from their drugs. Since the Kanima had reverted back into its human form there was no point to question Jackson, he didn't know anything. Their plan had sort of backfired. But there was some sort of a victory, they had stopped the Kanima from hurting someone else in town.

"Good morning, sleepyheads." Stiles told both of the teens as they entered Derek's kitchen. He and Stiles were both up preparing breakfast for the foursome. They had bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast. Stiles was shocked that Derek had food let alone this much in his dilapidated home. He just figured he ate rabbits or squirrels or whatever. He had laughed at the thought making Derek look at him with an annoyed expression.

Stiles just took it, and continued to help make breakfast. Then Scott and Jackson entered the kitchen. "Good morning." Scott called out taking a plate that had already been set up for him. Jackson didn't say anything and took a plate and spot next to Scott at Derek's small dining table in his kitchen. He had a pale, feared look on his face. He finally remembered the truth, and he was scared to death of what to do with it.

"Jax, don't worry. We're going to find a way to stop this. You can control it. We've just got to find out who your master is." Stiles reassured his boyfriend. "Thanks." Jackson told him satisfying Stiles' worried anxiousness. Derek and Stiles took their spots at the table and began questioning who Jackson thought could be his master.

It was all in an instance that they had remembered who had arrived in town when this happened. There was one person who had been there when the Kanima murders started. At first they all assumed it was the chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris. He was too obvious a suspect. It couldn't be him. The person who had arrived there was most likely the master. That person who was Scott's girlfriend's grandfather and the new principal. The Kanima's master had to be Gerard Argent. "It has to be Gerard." Stiles confirmed their thoughts of what the discussion had led to.

"I think you're right, Stiles. Gerard arrived right when the murders started to occur. He arrived a week before I gave Jackson the bite. He had planned on this to happen when he heard Jackson wanted the bite from Allison talking to Scott I'm sure. He had to know what was going to happen. The Kanima is a myth so there had to be books prophesizing what was going to happen one day. Gerard Argent is the master of the Kanima." Derek finished Stiles' thought group all looked at him with assurance in their faces. They knew who the master was now, but how were they going to stop him?


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Spoilers of episode 2x09 in Author's Note, A Bit of Angst Starts in This Chapter (references of self-harm)

A/N: Last night's episode was amazing! I know Matt turned out to be the Kanima's master, but in my story it's Gerard just cause I've already worked out a plot involving that and Victoria never got bitten by Derek so she's still alive and Peter hasn't been resurrected either. I'm sure you guys would agree it was amazing though. Anyways thanks for favorites and follows and reviews. I love you guys. Here's chapter thirteen! It's short because I'm working on a long final chapter for Sterek Chronicles. Sorry for ending it like this, but I felt it needed to end there.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: NO ONE ELSE TO TURN TO

Jackson was scared and anxious to stop Gerard Argent now that he had discovered he was the Kanima master. Scott, Derek, and Stiles seemed to be feeling the same things in Derek's living room. He was in the kitchen staring at the half-burned layout on the wallpaper. He found the silverware drawer and stared at the knives. For some reason, he was feeling scared and some much emotional pain he wanted to let out it physically from the outside.

The other three were still talking about the master revelation and Jackson continued to eye on the knife. He was feeling depressed at the fact he was hurting his boyfriend and his love. Stiles walked into the kitchen and saw Jackson handling the knife. "What are you doing with that?" Stiles questioned him from the hallway.

"Nothing. Just cleaning out some of the cabinets." Jackson lied hoping Stiles would drop the subject. He wouldn't be so lucky. "Are you sure? You seemed to have intent with holding the knife, Jax." Stiles told him. "What were you doing with that?" He repeated his question this time asking for an honest answer.

"I feel so much pain inside, I just wanted to let it out." Jackson admitted the honest truth. He began to tear up when Stiles came over and reached his arm out and around the boy. "It's okay. I'm here and you can talk to me if you want to let it out, besides you're a Kanima it would probably heal right away." Stiles told him.

Jackson smiled at the last bit knowing is was most likely true. "I'm glad you're always here when I've got no one else to turn to." He told his boyfriend with a bright smile across his lips. "I will always be here. No matter what, I promise." Stiles told him and Stiles hugged momentarily before walking back into the living room and sitting down next to each other to continue talking about how they would deal with Gerard. Derek suggested they just kill him and get it over with, but Scott wanted to try and protect Allison from more loss after Kate's death.

Derek relented but continued to say they had to stop him and make him realize he's not going to control Jackson anymore. Jackson felt as if for the first time in his life he had a father. Someone cared about him enough to want to protect him from harm. It was a nice feeling. Derek was being a father figure whether he realized it or not.

Scott and Derek continued to do most of the debate while Jackson and Stiles snuggled in with each other cherishing a moment that hadn't been with them ever since the first full moon since Jackson became the Kanima. They were together and safe in each other's arms and it felt good.

Together they wanted to interject their own opinions into the master session debate, but felt as if they would ruin the moment so they decided against it. A few moments later however they came face-to-face with the Kanima's master. Gerard Argent walked in through the door. "Hello, boys." He said in a disgustingly happy tone before lifting up a crossbow and shooting it in their directions. Stiles panicked as he heard a scream come from one of the three boys next to him. Another battle in the war was beginning and no one was safe from Gerard's fury.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but thanks for the reviews, follows, alerts, etc. I love you guys! You keep this story going. I'll probably update this story again tomorrow and start the sequel to The Sterek Chronicles. Anyways, here's chapter fourteen!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: YOU DON'T OWN ME

Gerard and his two hunters entered the home prepared to start a war. Stiles was the only one to pick up on it which was ironic because he was the only human in the group. He sensed something was coming, but didn't pick up on it completely until it was too late.

Gerard had arrived ordered one of the two hunters to fire an arrow that went directly into Derek's arm and erupted shocking him with a taser that was built into the arrowhead. Derek let out a scream, but now being the Alpha he ripped it out without much trouble. Derek quickly transformed into his humanoid Alpha form and Scott was quickly overtaken with his inner Beta wolf's defense protocol and transformed as well.

Jackson however hadn't yet learned how to control his creature so he couldn't transform unless Gerard had told him to do so most likely through a telekinetic link. He still stepped up in front of Stiles using his body as a human shield to protect the one he loved.

Stiles greatly appreciated the gesture, but it made him feel inadequate and lesser of a person and a man to be specific. Scott and Derek rushed towards the two hunters and quickly took both of them out knocking them out unconscious while throwing them out of the Hale home onto the forest floors of the outside.

Gerard smirked with a sickening glowing present in his face. Scott and Derek turned their attention towards the Kanima's master while Jackson did as well, but not to intimidate him physically but rather mentally became the shaken teen's tactic. He opened his mouth and let all that was inside him flow out.

"I may be this revolting creature you control, but I don't want you for one second to think that you own me or that you will control me forever. Mainly because you're an old bastard who will die off in a few years anyways, but more importantly because I'm going to hunt you down and kill you myself." Jackson told his master with a fury aching inside his own voice.

Stiles, Scott, and Derek were all three shocked by the callousness in his voice. He really wanted to kill Gerard by himself apparently. That shook the three of them to their cores, but they ultimately agreed it would have to be done so anyway.

Gerard looked at his subject in shock and anger before trying to force him to shift. The scales started to grow on Jackson's arms and face, but when the boy turned to face Stiles and Stiles touched him gently and softly still showing love to Jackson, they started to disappear. Gerard screamed out in annoyance and aggravation.

"You will not defy me!" He shouted out towards the couple as Derek lunged his claws into the man's neck. He forced him to remember Derek as a child, then his family being killed Gerard's own bitch-of-a-daughter Kate Argent and his uncle killing his sister and everything that happened to Derek that had caused him so much pain before becoming the Alpha and declaring to protect his 's body convulsed along the floor in the same manner's as Scott's had after Peter had done the same thing to him a few months ago. The memory caused Scott to shift back into his normal self. He walked over to check on Stiles and see if the Kanima was present in Jackson at all, but it wasn't. Like he did with Allison, Jackson had found the thing that could keep him human.

Stiles had stopped Jackson from fully transforming into the Kanima even when his master had been present and staring him directly in the face. It seemed that now that Jackson was aware of his Kanima side subconsciously he used his link to Stiles to stop from turning into the vicious killing machine. And now he watched in sick pleasure as his master, the bastard Gerard Argent, convulsed and spat up blood on the floor.

Apparently receiving an Alpha's memories was even more violent onto a human than another werewolf. Jackson smirked at the old man's pain causing an uneasy feeling to erupt in Stiles' stomach. He understood why he hated him, but it was still hard to watch.

About fifteen minutes after Derek had retracted his claws from his neck and he had convulsed over the floor, Gerard suddenly stood up and made his way towards Jackson again. "You may be able to control it somehow at the moment. But my hunters and I will wage war against you and your werewolves and I will get my granddaughter on my side. You will not defy me without me getting my vengeance back on you." He told Jackson with a deathly grave tone.

"Hit me with your best shot." Jackson sarcastically snapped out to the man he had grown to hate in such a little time. He eyed down his 'master' one last time as his master. He couldn't control him anymore for the moment at least. He had found away to control himself for now, but he knew the war was coming and that Gerard was serious.

Gerard made his way outside of the Hale home before waking up his still unconscious hunters from the driveway and making an unheard call on his cell phone before the three retreated in Allison's car.

Jackson turned to the other three men and explained that the war was coming soon. He then pressed his lips into Stiles' with a desire that burned bright in his soul. "I love you no matter what happens to me." Jackson confessed to the ADD teen. "I love you too, Jax. So much." Stiles confirmed his feelings for Jackson. They enter another kiss before holding onto each other for as long as they could before the real work would have to begin.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank all of the new follows and alerts, etc. You guys make me want to keep these stories going. Sorry for the late update was working on my sequel story for TSC. Anyways, here is chapter fifteen.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE HARD WORK BEGINS

Stiles and Jackson continued to hold each other before finally breaking up after several grunts and hints of breath from Scott and Derek. Stiles was a little bit embarrassed and flustered, but Jackson remained confident in his decision to show love for his boyfriend. He wouldn't dare back away from it.

The two walked over to the Beta and the Alpha knowing a strategic plan was coming along. "So now that you've showed defiance to Gerard, he's going to try and start a war with us probably using more hunters like the ones who were here tonight." Derek started, "You have to be prepared to fight for the ones you love because they'll be targets, Jackson.""I am willing to do so." Jackson told Derek in a confident voice. He was so proud of himself for sticking up to the man who had been forcing him to kill people for the past few weeks. He hated the man because he had hurt Stiles, and there was no going back in Jackson's mind.

Stiles looked over at his boyfriend and suddenly felt calm and serene. For some reason, Jackson's willingness to protect him so easily caused everything within the ADHD teen to melt and he was now relaxed in the other teen's presence knowing he was safe.

That with all of the supernatural elements of his life in Beacon Hills, being with Jackson meant he was somewhat safe because someone was always looking out for his well-being. It was a nice feeling, someone loved him and cared.

The strategic plan was just lay low and not start any other confrontations with the old hunter and to keep their heads down out of the crossfire. Jackson agreed and Stiles did too. Scott was uneasy about just doing nothing, but he relented when he was the seriousness in Derek's eyes.

The whole red-glowing Alpha thing could get to anyone, but especially a Beta wolf who would search for an Alpha whether they wanted to or not. Scott definitely didn't want one, but he needed Derek's guidance in his life. It would help him control himself around Allison and that's exactly what Scott wanted.

Jackson stayed with Stiles for the night at the Stilinski household with the Sheriff being none the wiser. Stiles had been getting better at sneaking random guys into his room for the night. He had done so when Derek was wanted for murder for about two weeks and now Jackson would be there whenever the two really needed to be next to each other. It was a comforting feeling being wrapped up in Jackson's arms. It made the hyperactive teen flourish with desire.

The next morning, the two woke up and realized it was Sunday so they still had the day to spend together. They got up and quickly snuck out of the house to get breakfast so they wouldn't be spotted by Sheriff Stilinski. It worked and they drove away in Stiles' Jeep and headed to where they had spent their first date together: the Beacon Hills Café.

When they arrived, they were surprised to get Emma again as their waitress though she seemed happy to see them. "It's always great to see you two together. You guys are so cute as a couple." She told them in a hushed whisper not wanting to embarrass the boys by saying it out loud. They shared a smile to her before she took their orders and headed back to the kitchen to gossip like she had the first time.

"Well, it seems like we can pull all the women in now." Stiles joked with his boyfriend before grabbing his hand and putting it into his. Jackson happily accepted the boy's request and held his other hand on top of the two intertwined ones. The warmth radiating from his skin made Stiles' own skin tingle. It was another great feeling he got from Jackson Whittemore that made him squirm out with lust and desire in his eyes.

Jackson noticed this, but wasn't willing to say anything just yet. He was still preparing himself for the hard part about fighting Gerard and whatever reinforcements he was going to bring in. But once again in this very moment, everything was perfect. And he was going to make sure he kept it that way.

The two ate their meals and talked about anything and everything just loving being in each other's company. It was starting to grow on both of the teens especially Jackson who was not used to feeling this way about anyone. It was a nice change in his life.

When they finished their food, paid, and left the restaurant, Jackson become over-flooded with emotions and attacked Stiles with his lips outside the entrance. Stiles happy obliged to Jackson's wandering tongue that was seeking entrance to his mouth. The two playfully wrestled each other's tongues before Stiles relented and let Jackson's explore his mouth. Jackson loved the taste of Stiles. All the sensations it brought him were electrifying.

He had never loved someone to that magnitude before. He wasn't sure if he had ever even loved anyone at all before. But that stage of his life was over, thanks to Stiles Stilinski, Jackson loved someone and he wasn't ever pulling away from it. He was now prepared for anything. He was prepared for Gerard's resistance, the new hunters, his Kanima-shifting self, and was most definitely prepared for all the love he and Stiles would continue to bring for each other. He was ready for anything.


	16. Chapter 16

SPOILER ALERT in the A/N if you haven't seen episode 2x10!

A/N: Thanks for the new follows, etc. I really love you guys! Here's chapter sixteen! Also feels kind of ironic how I made Gerard the Kanima Master in my story and he becomes the Master in the new ep. Haha.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE NEW WAR BEGINS

The new week at school began with an awkward sense of stability for Stiles and for Jackson. Even with all of the craziness going on in Beacon Hills and their lives, they felt somewhat safe knowing that Gerard couldn't control Jackson anymore well at least for the moment anyway. No one really knew exactly how long or if it would last. Stiles had hoped it would last forever though, but that was probably just wishful thinking. Someone could wish for the best though, couldn't they?Scott and Allison embraced each other throughout the halls of Beacon Hills High as usual, but this week so did an open Stiles and Jackson. They had already told their friends about it and knew some had seen them that previous Friday, but now everyone in the school knew about them. Neither boy really cared about what was said behind their backs or the stares or snorts down the hallways. Some people would support them and some people would shun them. They knew it would happen, but they had their friends and had each other and that's all that mattered.

Jackson and Stiles continued throughout their day after first period sad to be apart until lunch came. They sat down next to each other in their new usual spot next to Danny. On the other side sat Scott, Allison, and Lydia followed by the random followers of the lacrosse co-captains. Lydia seemed to have continued jealousy present in her eyes after her terrible breakup with Jackson through a text message, she wished she could be Stiles and have Jackson next to her like that.

Stiles felt for the girl, but wasn't willing to allow her to do any type of damage to his newfound love in his relationship. She would pay for it if she tried he promised himself. Stiles snuggled in to Jackson and slowly ate his cheeseburger that the cafeteria cooks had prepared for him and the other students for lunch. Danny once again just smiled at them happy they were happy and content with being out in the open together.

Scott and Allison paid little attention to them as they were too focused on eating each other's faces. Lydia still had signs of jealousy with her looks but didn't at that point plan on acting on them. She wanted to get Jackson out of her mind and move on. After all, the dick had broken up with her through a text message so she shouldn't be so hung up on him.

Stiles finished up his food and sat up releasing a disapproving groan from Jackson in the process. He quickly turned to his boyfriend's face and placed their lips together. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but for them it was a few seconds of heaven. Soon afterwards lunch ended and the group split up and finished out their school day. Jackson and Stiles met up at Stiles' Jeep and Jackson told Stiles to follow him to which Stiles obliged.

They arrived at the Whittemore residence soon and Stiles locked up his Jeep before reuniting in the touch of Jackson causing him to brighten up his entire presence. They entered the home and quickly said hello to his adoptive parents before rushing up to his room and locking the doors. If they were going to have sex, Stiles didn't exactly care where they where though he still found it somewhat disturbing to have sex in the same house as your boyfriend's parents.

As if reading his thoughts, Jackson told him, "We're not going to do that here." Stiles looked around puzzled for a bit, "How did you know I was thinking that?" He asked his boyfriend in wonder. "I know you a lot better than you'd think, Stiles."Jackson felt confident in his answer which caused Stiles to feel more confident in the statement as well. He had learned a lot about Jackson as well over the past few weeks so he knew how it could be true. He liked the thought someone knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. It actually turned him on to be honest.

He struggled to turn down his arousal and budding erection, but it was an uphill battle that Jackson obviously saw Stiles was losing. "You need help with that?" Jackson asked him sarcastically. "I thought I was the funny one." Stiles teased back.

"Fine then, I'll be the sexy one." Jackson joked. "I'd say we both emit our own amounts of sexiness." Stiles told him with a smile. "I agree with you on that one." Jackson relented his past comment. He brought their lips together and fell back onto the bed with Stiles now on top of him who had began straddling and riding on Jackson's lap.

The two continued to make out for some time before Jackson interrupted their hot session together. "Maybe we should talk about some things." Jackson suggested. "Nothing bad about us, right?" Stiles asked with worry. "No, I mean with Gerard and the hunters and all." Jackson assured him to stop worrying about their relationship. They were perfect, but Jackson's supernatural situation was not however. "What are we going to do about it?" Stiles asked him knowing he didn't likely have an answer or solution to their problem. "I don't know. We should talk to Derek, he would probably know. Or Dr. Deaton." Jackson answered. Dr. Deaton was a supernatural expert. If Derek didn't know the answers, Deaton would.

At that moment, a flaming arrow shattered Jackson's bedroom window and landed to the wall with a note written on it's other end. Jackson grabbed the note after a few shocked moments and his eyes saddened after reading it. "What is it?" Stiles asked scared and nervous with his stomach turning. "The war has started. If I were you, I'd check the hospital to see if your friend Danny has been entered yet, or a certain werewolf's home. I'll let you decide who we injured first. Game On. Signed as Gerard." Jackson read out in a cracked and shaky voice. Stiles gasped and looked over at his boyfriend. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"We go to the hospital and see if he hurt Danny, and then we go to Derek's. But one thing's for sure. The game IS on." Jackson shouted vehemently at the last couple of words. Stiles looked at the seriousness present in his boyfriend's face, this war would definitely have some casualties.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for reviews and alerts. Love you guys. Anyways here's chapter seventeen! I will probably wrap this up in a few more chapters, but I haven't thought of a sequel idea so if you want to, help me out.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE LOST BOYS

Stiles and Jackson ran to Jackson's Porsche which would go faster than Stiles' Jeep to rush to the hospital and see what had happened to Danny if anything. Gerard had claimed he had either hurt Danny or Derek so the obvious one of the two of them.

Jackson could feel his stomach turning by the fact that what he did to himself could of brought pain and possible death to his best friend. It didn't feel good to carry this guilt with himself. Stiles attempted to console him throughout their car ride to the hospital, but it didn't help that much for several reasons.

They arrived at the hospital about two minutes later and rushed over to Melissa McCall's nursing station. She seemed surprised to see them which the two boys saw as a sign of good luck. "Hey, Jackson, Stiles, what are you two doing here?" She asked the two boys with a slight look of bewilderment in her features. "We're here to see if Danny Mahealani has checked in at all tonight for any type of injuries." Jackson told the nurse hoping for the best.

"I'll check for you I guess though you aren't family." Melissa told the boys knowing if she didn't consent to the check Stiles would badger her non-stop until they got some answers. "Thank you, Ms. McCall." Stiles thanked her with a bright smile on his face. "Well if I would have disagreed you know that you would definitely annoy me until I did agree." She confirmed her thoughts to the two teens.

"She's right you know." Jackson told him knowing that would be the most likely outcome in that situation. "Well, I just care too much." Stiles joked back. Melissa stopped the clacking of her keyboard so the boys assumed she was finished. "He did actually about an hour ago for a pretty big bite mark on his hip, but the doctors released him already." She told them reading the computer screen.

Jackson and Stiles both looked towards each other with shock and nervousness appearing throughout both of their faces. "Thank you, Ms. McCall. We're going to go check on him." Stiles told her as the two swiftly exited the hospital leaving Melissa filled with confusion.

The couple raced back to Jackson's Porsche and quickly drove over to Danny's house without speaking both of their minds filled with agony and anxious thoughts about Danny possibly being a new Beta. That wasn't what anyone would want especially since Jackson tried and became a Kanima if Danny did the same, Jackson would never forgive himself.

They arrived at the Mahealani residence within ten minutes of leaving the Beacon Hills Hospital. Jackson rang the front doorbell and was greeted with a warm smile by Mrs. Mahealani at the door. She was happily content with her son's homosexuality but Danny's father was a different story. He didn't talk to him about it or even acknowledge its existence, but he didn't bash his son so Danny was happy enough.

"Hi, Mrs. Mahealani, is Danny home?" Jackson asked. She told them he was so the boys walked up to meet him in his bedroom. They walked in and saw Danny lying down on the bed holding his hips which seemed to confirm that he was bitten by a werewolf and was going to either die or turn soon.

"Stiles, Jackson? What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked them shocked they had discovered about his injury so fast. "You know why we're here. What bit you?" Jackson initiated a conversation he had hoped would give him answers so he could go kill Gerard at the very moment.

Stiles attempted to console Danny in order to tell him with his actions like rubbing his side that no matter what had happened they wouldn't abandon Danny in his time of need. Danny took that as a good sign and told them the full story. "I was meeting a guy for a date a few blocks down from the hospital when all of a sudden this really old guy appeared with a big weird guy that had a messed-up face and wolf ears. He bit me in my side, and I rushed to the hospital after they left. I didn't tell them the truth because they wouldn't believe me so I said it was a wild animal and they believed me and gave me antibiotics and cream to rub on it to trigger the healing process.""That won't help you at all, Danny." Jackson started, "The man who had wolf ears was a werewolf, and now you're probably going to turn into one too." He didn't sugarcoat it or try to help out the situation with a happy voice or expression on his face. He knew that the situation had just become desperate and that the war was not going to end well at all.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for new reviews and alerts. Wrapping up soon. Here's chapter eighteen!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE NEW BETA

A few moments passed after both Stiles and Jackson discovered that Danny had been bitten by a werewolf working for Gerard. That was puzzling enough: that a werewolf would co-exist with a werewolf hunter and join his gang of killers, but it was also even more puzzling that he would force him to turn Danny into a Beta. Was it to hurt Jackson? The whole situation just wasn't make sense.

Stiles had started to realize this fact as well. He didn't understand why Gerard would want Danny Mahealani, a nice, strong, and sweet lacrosse goalie to become a new Beta werewolf when he was set on killing all the werewolves in the entire world. He had to have a bigger grand scheme of things. He needed to discover what his master plan was.

Danny was dealing with the fact he was turning into a mythical and supernatural creature quite well. Stiles and Jackson both thought that he was just putting on a happy face of course, but still most would freak out in the inside and outside so he had to be stronger than most for that reason only. Danny was one of the best candidates for a werewolf so that meant that Gerard truthfully needed him for something because if he wanted to cause problems for Jackson and the others, he would have definitely made someone like the Coach a werewolf. Someone eccentric and crazy as a human who would become near uncontrollable as a wolf.

Gerard Argent was a clever, skilled, and cunning elderly man. Too bad that he used the powers of his brain for evil and not good though. "So, Danny, are you sure you're okay?" Jackson asked his friend for what had to be the millionth time. "I'm fine." Danny told him.

The two continued on a for a short wile, Jackson assessing Danny's mental health more so than physical. Stiles just waited idly by for what Jackson wanted to about this next. After a while, Jackson said goodbye to his friend and told Stiles to get in his Porsche and that they were going to meet up with Derek.

Stiles agreed and felt nervous and anxious as to how Derek would react to the news of the new Beta. After a few silent moments in Jackson's Porsche, Stiles relented stifling his voice from saying his inner thoughts and finally started to let everything out.

"Is Danny going to die?" He started. Jackson answered with a simple 'I don't know.' "What if he does die?" He continued. The same reply. "What if he becomes something worse than a Kanima?" Stiles continued to freak out. Jackson gave him the same answer. "What if he becomes another Kanima and we have two to deal with?" Stiles asked his worry rising in his voice. Jackson couldn't take anymore or hold in his thoughts any longer.

"I don't know Stiles, I'm not the fucking Alpha, Derek is!" He screamed out to his boyfriend and soon regretted getting angry immediately after finishing up the statement. Stiles looked around worried for a little while, and then brought his eyes back to Jackson's face and saw Jackson's own scowl and look of sadness in his eyes.

"It's okay." He told his boyfriend. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't know honestly, and Derek might not either. We might just have to go on instincts in this case, Stiles." Jackson told the boy in the seat next to him hoping the onslaught of ADHD-fueled questions would stop.

Stiles did stop and closed with his own apology for rambling before interlocking their fingers into each others with Jackson's right and his left hand. Once again throughout any crisis, he and Jackson would make it. They had made it through Jackson being the Kanima and discovering who his master was. They could make it through Danny being a new werewolf too.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Hale property. They both exited the vehicle anxiously and walked up to the front door and before either could knock or ring the bell, Derek opened the door. "What are you two doing here at this time of night?" the Alpha wolf asked them curiously.

"It's about Danny. Gerard got a mystery werewolf to bite him. He's turning into a Beta. He's got the bite to prove it." Jackson confessed to the elder Alpha wolf. Derek seemed to take everything in by his facial expression before responding, "Well, come in and tell me the full story."The couple entered the Hale estate and told Derek the full story of how Danny had been bitten and how they had completely followed up and discovered he was becoming a new werewolf. Derek was emotionless as is he knew something like this was to occur when you pissed off Gerard Argent, or possibly Argent for that matter.

He wasn't exactly in greatest spirits with the Argent hunters, but he knew what could happen if you pissed them off based on his Camaro's shattered windows from way earlier when he had just arrived back in Beacon Hills and was accused of being a murderer. So Gerard doing something so evil and so heinous wasn't exactly a huge shock to the wise Alpha.

"So what do we do now?" Stiles eventually asked after the story was finished. He waited for a reply from either of the men and finally got one from Derek. "Well, I guess now we have to kill that stupid son-of-a-bitch Gerard and his damn pack. But we have to be smart about it." He told the two teens. Both looked at him in agreement, Stiles had second thoughts about doing so once but after Danny became a casualty of war he had decided that Gerard deserved to die."Let's come up with a game plan." Jackson told them and the group started discussing out scenarios on how to bring Gerard down. When they would finally finish their plan and it would come to fruition, they had no idea of the bloodshed that would come next.


	19. Chapter 19

00000 = Changing characters and situations/Thoughts

A/N: Sorry if updates become a little more sporadic as my classes start back tomorrow so I'll less free time. Anyways, I'll try to finish this story and keep up on my other one.

CHAPTER NINETEEN: BLOODLINES & BETRAYAL

Derek's game plan was sure to bring down Gerard and his hunters, but he still didn't know who else might get hurt along the way. Gerard was crafty and when they started to fight against him, someone would pay for it. He didn't want any one in the pack to get hurt especially the newly turned Danny.

00000

Soon after realizing what problems were coming to them, Stiles and Jackson decided they needed to use this possible last night together for good. They would be completely selfish and fall into love and bed together for what could be the last time before they started their plan against Gerard the next day.

Stiles nicked at Jackson's neck knowing that the small love wound he left would most likely disappear within the next few seconds but not caring either way. He wanted to mark Jackson as his own, and make sure someone else even if just Jackson knew it.

Jackson loved the way Stiles left marks and bites all over his body even if the Kanima inside him made them heal all too quickly. He loved the pleasure it gave him by knowing just how much Stiles appreciated and loved him. They brought a new strange sensation inside of him that he loved.

No one had ever loved Jackson the way Stiles loved him. Lydia might have thought she loved Jackson like that, but she didn't. Stiles' love was unique and the most amazing thing Jackson had ever felt and was glad he got to experience it in his life at all.

Jackson quickly started marking Stiles right back as the two started to envelop each other in kisses and moans of pleasure rushing out from their sweet little mouths. They began to buck up and cause friction with each other causing more moans to escape from both of the two boys at several different times during their passionate make-out session on Jackson's bed.

Stiles couldn't risk his dad discovering Jackson and him making out, but Jackson's parents were probably used to finding such a sight although most likely not with a boy, but they would still turn the other cheek. One of the good things about pushover parents were that you could pretty much get away with anything even if it made you a kind of selfish person. But when it came to this, Jackson didn't particularly care about that personality trait.

He was selfish when it came to how much he loved Stiles and he didn't care who knew it. Moments later after several minutes of foreplay, Stiles finally allowed Jackson to enter him after teasing him for so long. They stayed in their usual sex position (Stiles riding away at Jackson) and after about ten minutes of passion both boys erupted near simultaneously.

They then shared several more kisses each one more loving than the last and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. For what could be the their last night together, it was as sure as hell good enough for either boy to die on, though they were going to make sure that didn't happen.

00000

Allison and Scott hadn't been keeping up with the Kanima/Gerard Master drama and were also experiencing their own intimate moment together when Scott received a text from Derek. Luckily Scott had already finished up is what Allison told him jokingly.

**Scott, I need to talk to you. NOW**

**Fine, what's up?**

**Gerard, your girlfriend's grandfather, is the one who had been controlling the Kanima.**

**What?! Gerard? What do you mean 'had been'?**

**Jackson defied him and started to control it using Stiles as a leg to humanity like you did with Allison. Anyways, Gerard is planning a war and I need both yours and Allison's.**

**You've got it. No one's hurting Stiles or even Jackson. We're all family now. I won't let you down.**

00000

The next day at school was very tense and only four of the group knew why. Lydia and Danny had been asking questions about why everyone was acting so strangely. Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Jackson each offered up small and lame excuses to their behavior. They couldn't put the two in danger not like Scott and Jackson had put Stiles and Allison in danger, at least they had in their minds.

Finally the school bell left off and the four rushed out into the parking lot and were shocked to see Gerard there, waiting for them. He smirked at the teens and gave an especially cold look to his granddaughter. "Wow, Allison, turning on family, didn't take you as that kind of girl." He told her with smug and arrogance present in his features.

She cleared her throat before spitting out, "Well when your family is full of psychos, you might start to see bloodlines in a different light." in return. Gerard was noticeably upset by the statement. He spat out in their direction and gave the hunters in his Jeep a signal which would make Allison regret her snappy, teenage comeback for life.

He ordered his hunters to shoot Stiles in retaliation knowing he was human and wanting her to feel guilty. "Have fun at the E.R. We know they'll be getting used to seeing you there." And just like that, Gerard left with his hunters and Stiles bled out on the parking grounds before Jackson rushed to him and quickly put him in his Porsche and sped off towards the hospital leaving the others behind a gust of wind and fury. He had to save the man he loved.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm so pumped up for tonight's season finale. I really don't want any of the main characters to die (especially Stiles and Derek) but I also don't want Isaac or Erica to die either. Not really Chris Argent either since he seems to be the only hunter thus far to follow the Code lol. Anyways sorry for the late update, been working on a lot of stuff from class lately. And I know last chapter had a huge cliffhanger so I'm going to try to make this one longer. Hope you enjoy it! :)

CHAPTER TWENTY: TRUST YOUR INSTINCTS

The wind blew through Jackson's hair and throughout the driver and passenger seats in his Porsche. His window was rolled down to let fresh air into the car as he raced down the streets of Beacon Hills to rush Stiles to the emergency room after the ordeal with Gerard. Stiles was still bleeding out and while not losing a whole lot of blood, he had lost quite enough in Jackson's mind at least.

He heard the angry screams with his Kanima abilities from the drivers he zoomed past on the highway, but paid little attention to them and only listened to the moans and groans coming from the boy he had grown to love. Stiles was handling it pretty well considering he still had arrows stuck inside of his body and tissue. He was still trying to be the strong center of the group like he always had been.

00000

Scott, Allison, Derek, Lydia, and Danny all stood in shocked silence as to what had just occurred only minutes ago. Now both of them were gone and no one knew what was going to happen next. Lydia finally grew tired of the awkward tension and let out an inappropriate statement: "Well, thanks for basically signaling the beginning of a bloody battle in Beacon Hills, Allison."Allison soon shifted her face with anger at the utterly dark, sarcastic response she received from the girl who had come to be her best friend over the past few months and near year she had been in Beacon Hills. How could Lydia speak to her like this?"I didn't know he was going to hurt anybody!" Allison snapped back at Lydia with anger ever-rising in her voice.

"Well that doesn't matter now, does it?" Lydia snapped back just as angrily.

"Enough! We can't save Stiles or the rest of the town with fighting each other. We have to fight the true enemy. We have to fight Gerard." Derek interrupted their teen girl squabble. He truly was the Alpha of the pack. The center for logicality and reasoning while Stiles was the center for the planning and providing strength for others when he was down on it himself.

"So what do we do next?" Danny asked moments later hoping someone would have a realistic answer to his question.

00000

Gerard and his group of three trusted hunters consisting of Julie, Noah, and Michael arrived back at the Argent home. They were greeted by a suspicious-looking Chris and angry-looking Victoria. Gerard wasn't in the need for any of their pointless banter and questioning so he coldly pushed past them and motioned for the other three to follow him.

"Why did you go out and hunt for the Kanima? You know not to involve Allison in this either." Victoria spoke up breaking the silence Gerard had been hoping to obtain.

"She involved herself when she started fucking that Beta wolf!" Gerard spat out towards his daughter-in-law angrily and a sickening evil tone in his voice. Victoria had never been afraid of her father-in-law until that very moment when Gerard showed his true, hateful colors. She was where Kate got her evil nature from in that statement.

"How dare you!" She spat back before facing her fears and walking over and slapping him across his face with a loud bang sounding when skin met skin. Gerard stumbled back surprised that she had had the nerve to do such a thing. He regained his composure after a minute or so and quickly told her, "Don't ever do that again because it will be the last thing you ever do."Then Gerard, Julie, Noah, and Michael entered the home and followed suit into the basement where Gerard had been conducting his hunter meetings for the past few weeks when he controlled the Kanima. He wasn't going to let anyone in his way. He was going to make Jackson suffer for his insolence.

00000

Jackson finally arrived at the hospital and didn't bother to take his keys out of his ignition or stop the car fully before rushing to Stiles' side and racing him to the counter. Seeing how dire the situation was the nurse immediately called doctors and other nurses to help the boy and they rolled him into a surgery operating room in a wheelchair leaving Jackson left to wonder about his boyfriend's condition in the waiting room.

Melissa McCall had just finished up her shift at work when she saw Stiles being rolled into surgery with arrows sticking out of his arms and one in his chest. She dropped everything in the middle of the hallway and rushed to try and help the boy she had basically called her surrogate son ever since his mom died in that same hospital from cancer.

She also gave Jackson a trying-to-be-reassuring look before rushing to Stiles' side with the others who were tending to the boy. Obviously, Stiles only had one potentially fatal blow, but everyone in the town couldn't face the possibility of the Sheriff's son dying. They loved both the Sheriff and Stiles way too much for that.

For what seemed like eternity, which in all actuality was a few hours, Melissa came back to see Jackson and tell him of the news. By this time the rest of the pack had gathered in the waiting room with him not to Melissa's surprise at all though.

"He's okay now. He's resting. We were able to remove the arrows and the arrowheads and there were no fatal or serious injuries. He's just cut up and bruised and needs to regain some strength. But what the hell happened to him?" She explained to the group.

"A bastard who will pay shot him with a crossbow. And I'm going to make sure he does pay for everything. On my life, I do." Jackson told her with his face twitching up in both anger and happiness at the same time. He was happy because Stiles was okay and angry because Gerard had done this. He was the target, not Stiles nor anyone else. The man had to die, there was no other way around it. Little did he know that Gerard knew what he was thinking and would show up to the hospital.

Arrows came flooding in through the windows of the first floor emergency room unit and struck several innocent bystanders and a few hit both Derek and Scott causing Melissa to shriek out in terror. The battle was just heating up and Stiles wouldn't be the casualty. Everyone else would.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'd like to just say thanks for the reviews as always and also that the finale was pretty amazing. I really enjoyed it and can't wait for the new season so now fanfics will have to do for me since PLL is ending soon and TVD doesn't start back until October. Anyways here's chapter twenty-one!

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: ROYAL BATTLES

As Melissa's piercing screams continued to echo throughout the corridors of the hospital wing the group was in, arrows and bullets were flying in through the now broken windows. Danny rushed over to protect Lydia who was the only other human besides Stiles and Allison. Scott's instinct to protect both his mother and Allison kicked in and he shielded them from the oncoming onslaught of bullets and arrowheads with explosive tips.

Several explosions were rocking this particular wing of the hospital. Glass was shattered and several patients and their visitors were screaming out and running around in peril unsure of what to do. Derek attempted to calm them all down and keep them safe, but like anyone would be they were inconsolable from the warfare that was erupting around them.

Stiles couldn't move from his hospital bed, but Jackson remained next to him guarding him from taking any more damage to his body. Jackson had now completely shifted into the Kanima for everyone and anyone to see, but protecting Stiles was way more important than keeping his identity a secret. He had to protect the one he loved.

00000

Gerard and his fellow hunters continued their onslaught well up to ten minutes when they finally decided to go inside the hospital and check on the pack themselves. Bullet holes riddled the walls and there were arrows stuck all over the hospital. Ashes and black spots from the explosions were smeared all around from some of the human casualties from within the hospital. No one was safe from this completely uncalled for and unneeded bloodshed the hunters had erupted upon the innocent patients at the hospital.

The hunters continued to make their way through the damaged wing when they were met with a death glare from Danny who was still trying to protect a shaken Lydia. She told him to not do anything he would regret, but in the heat of the moment Danny rushed towards the hunters resulting in an arrow being lodged into the right side of chest and him being shocked and knocked to the ground by the electric currents zooming through his body.

As Lydia screamed out in horror, the hunters continued to make their way through the wing where they next encountered Scott who was hovering around Melissa and Allison on instinct. He was trying to protect them in the same way Danny was protecting Lydia. They were humans and they didn't deserve to be hurt for being innocent bystanders.

Melissa was cowering in the corner of the operating room they were standing in, but Allison who hated to feel weak was attempting to do something, but there still wasn't much she could do. Scott lunged and was able to take down one of the hunters and incapacitate him by clawing his ankles and rendering him unconscious with the hard fall to the ground. He too received arrows in his chest as Melissa and Allison rushed to his side.

The hunters continued on their way and next faced Derek. Derek was their toughest challenge yet. He actually killed two of the hunters with his Alpha abilities and claws and littered blood all over the remaining three hunters with Gerard. Gerard called out to take him down and three arrows ripped into his chest finally subduing the angry Alpha werewolf.

Now they were close to their actual target with just two men dead and one down. Jackson heard them coming and prepped himself into a battle stance while hiding Stiles from plain sight in the bathroom and locking the door from the outside the best he could with wood and claws.

Gerard had the hunters fire blindly with their guns into the room which Jackson had been counting on so he was able to dodge all of their bullets and play dead on the floors of the broken down hospital room. Gerard fell for the ploy and sent one of his hunters to get the body. The hunter did as instructed but his heart was pierced with claws as he walked down towards Jackson and now only two hunters were left in the wing. Gerard's obvious anger erupted as he commanded the last two to stop Jackson permanently.

The hunters rushed to help out their dying friend, but it was useless. The hunter died and Jackson threw his body towards one of the others who let his guard down at seeing his downed friend letting Jackson's inner Kanima take over and slash into his sides before releasing his body out the window where he hit the ground a good five stories below. The other hunter was now basically scared shitless and started to cower away, but Jackson's inner Kanima wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

He had hurt too many innocent people, he would have to pay for what he had done. He pierced the man's heart from behind and threw his body onto the old man that had once controlled him. The final battle was close at hand, and Gerard had no one left in his corner or so they thought.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I think this and whenever I can update next will be the last two chapters of this story. I would just like to thank all of the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I didn't think I would get as big of a response as I did for this ship. I didn't know it was backed by so many people. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter's final battle and the final chapter will deal with only Stiles and Jackson together.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: AND IN THE END…

Jackson looked into the eyes of the man he had started to see as a true, evil monster of a man. He didn't have the rage or conviction he had when he and his hunters had burst into the hospital. They had been replaced with a primal fear of the things he had come to kill. A Kanima was going to be the one to kill him, not a werewolf. It had some sort of irony in it.

As Jackson continued to stare into the eyes of the man who had forced him to kill so many innocent people he heard the stirrings of the three wolves that the hunters had momentarily incapacitated. Danny got up first and rushed to his best friend's side to help finish the job if he needed it.

Scott rushed towards the two soon and Derek followed suit. They all wanted vengeance against the bastard who had caused all of this devastation and destruction to the innocent people some of whom were sick that were staying in the hospital.

Gerard had forced a battle on them that they were definitely not prepared for. He was going to pay for his crimes and the pack was going to make sure of it. Gerard pleaded for his life as Jackson raised his claws at him in anger. The pleas went on deaf ears, and eventually Jackson pulled himself together to slash into his previous master's throat and even grew a devilish grin on his face as the blood poured from the senior man who had once been such a great threat that was now reduced to nothing but a blubbering and bleeding mess on the floor at the feet of who used to be his 'pet'.

It gave Jackson a sick thrill, knowing he was the one who stopped and killed the man. Gerard was dead, and Stiles was safe again. That was the only thing Jackson cared about anymore. He loved Stiles, and needed him to be safe to live in this world. Danny, Scott, and Derek went to check on the girls and other patients in the hospital that had survived the assault.

Jackson instantly rushed to find his boyfriend, the one he loved. Stiles was waiting at the end of the hall for him. The two ran up to each other and met half way and Jackson grabbed and pulled Stiles up into a hug and Stiles wrapped his legs around him. The Kanima form of him was gone. His eyes weren't yellow and evil anymore. They were blue like Derek's previous Beta wolf form. Did this mean what they were thinking though?"Your eyes. They're electric blue just like Derek's old wolf form. Does this mean you're a Beta now? Did killing Gerard mean you broke the Kanima's curse?" Stiles began to question out loud. Jackson didn't know the answers to any of these questions nor did he even care to answer them. He just needed to feel his lips press against Stiles' again. And he did so. After a very long, steamy, passionate kiss the couple was interrupted by Derek.

"So, I see everything's fine between you two?" Derek questioned them. They both shook their heads 'yes'. "And yes, you are now supposedly going to become a new Beta. Breaking the Kanima curse is supposed to bring that upon the person who was the werewolf abomination. To become a werewolf himself and be a part of his first pack."

Stiles smiled brightly and Jackson followed suit soon there after. He had finally gotten his wish. He was a werewolf now and he was a part of a family like he never had been before. He also had his love. He had Stiles and he was a wolf. In that moment, Jackson had never felt happier. He once again wrapped Stiles around him and pulled him into a kiss while the pack looked on and smiled even Lydia who had realized just how deeply Jackson cared for Stiles. It was like the two were meant to be together: it was fate.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Been really busy lately. Anyways, I've decided this will be the last chapter for this story, and I don't know if I'm going to continue another story in this universe, but I'm open to any suggestions. Thanks for your support of this story. Hope you guys enjoy all of it!

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: FULL CIRCLE

Now that Gerard was dead, everyone was happy and celebrating within the shattered walls of the hospital. A few minutes had passed before Derek and the others began to get rid of the body and clean up the hunters' bodies as well. They decided to leave Jackson and Stiles together as they really needed to be alone. The others walked back in and advised them that it was over and that everyone was going home.

Upon hearing this news, Stiles and Jackson decided to head back to the Whittemore residence where Jackson's parents were still out leaving the two alone again for some much-needed time together. Jackson and Stiles were now halfway to the house when Stiles began a questioning speech.

"Jackson, what happens now if you actually are a Beta?""I don't know, Stiles." Jackson responded quietly.

"But, what if you can't actually transform or shift or whatever?" Stiles continued his mindless questions.

"I don't know, Stiles. Please, can we just be happy that Gerard is dead? I just want to get home and hold you." Jackson attempted to quiet the ADD teen beside him.

"You're going to do a lot more than that. I haven't been alone with you in forever." Stiles said half-joking and half-serious. He really did want to spend the night with Jackson and let him make love to him all night long. He had missed that great feeling of Jackson being inside of him.

"And I definitely want to do a lot more than that. You're in for a treat." Jackson told him. Stiles squealed out giddy with excitement at the night ahead of him.

A little after their talk, Stiles and Jackson arrived at the Whittemore home holding hands while Jackson killed the engine and stopped his car. He walked out and opened up Stiles' door for him.

"What a gentlemen." Stiles told his boyfriend.

"You know that's me." Jackson joked back.

The two rushed into the house and up the stairs to the blonde, fit athlete's room and began tearing each other's clothes off immediately. Stiles looked down at Jackson's throbbing cock through his jeans. He could see Jackson straining and he decided to get to work right then and there.

Jackson let out a shocked moan as Stiles unbuttoned the other teen's belt and slid down his pants and underwear before grabbing and placing his boyfriend's dick into his mouth. He took several long strokes with his hand while bobbing up and down and periodically coming up for air.

Jackson let out more moans as Stiles went faster and faster driving his boyfriend to the near edge of insanity. Stiles made Jackson go crazy, and he loved that.

Soon afterwards, Jackson came right into Stiles' mouth and Stiles swallowed up every bit of the hot liquid erupting from his boyfriend. Jackson began to return the favor to his boyfriend. Stiles was way more vocal in the feelings he got from Jackson's expert blowjob Jackson had many neighbors, they would have definitely called the cops, but he lived in a big house surrounded by woods so they were safe. Stiles came quickly as a result of being Jackson sex-deprived for a while. Then the two actually lied down on the bed naked and holding each other's bodies tightly. The warmth was enough to bring the two back to being hard again already. The joys of hormones and being a teenager.

Soon, Stiles reached into Jackson's dresser next to his bed and pulled out one of the condoms and told Jackson to put it on. Jackson did as he was told and slipped on the condom before Stiles positioned himself above the older teen's cock and sliding down onto it and letting it up inside of him stretching past his muscle and causing his eyes to roll up into the back of his head.

Stiles began thrusting and riding Jackson up and down at an expert skill level for what he was doing. Both boys were letting out small moans and weeps of pleasure as they were brought closer and closer to the edge. This continued on for a few minutes before Stiles hopped off of Jackson.

"What's wrong?" Jackson questioned.

"Nothing. I want to try something now. Do me, doggie." Stiles commanded him.

"I'm always up for something new." Jackson chuckled back before allowing himself to enter into Stiles yet again as Stiles bent over and opened up for his boyfriend.

This new feeling brought both of the boys even more pleasure as Jackson began to thrust in wider and deeper and not to mention, faster than before each time making both of the boys' bodies flood up with passion and desire and exit out sweat and moaning.

This continued on for a minutes until Jackson couldn't hold it in anymore and stripped the condom off after exiting Stiles' hole and spewing out all over Stiles' chest as well as his own. Stiles followed his lead and jerked on his own cock until he came on himself and Jackson too.

"That was amazing. I love you so much, Jackson." Stiles told him.

"I love you too, Stiles." Jackson confirmed to the boy.

After this, the boys fell back onto the bed and covered up while holding each other in a tight full-body hug before drifting off into an ecstasy-like, joined sleep. Whatever came at them, they were ready. They had each other.

THE END


End file.
